Une chance à la chance
by pampili
Summary: retouvaille ou nouvelle connaissance?
1. Chapter 1

Donner une chance à la chance

Disclamer: Comme vous le savez déjà JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le personnage de Morizio et son restaurant sont très fortement inspirés d'un restaurateur italien nommé Morizio même si son restaurant se trouve à Lyon et pas à Atlanta. Je me suis permis de le faire déménager. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas ! ;-)

NA: Cette fic suit la série jusqu'au milieu de la saison 7 car j'avais besoin d'une certaine neutralité dans les relations Harm/Mac mais je n'ai pas vu tous les épisodes de cette saison donc j'espère ne pas faire de non-sens et d'erreur chronologique. Après je garde certaines idées de la série mais en les tournant à ma sauce.

J'ai cette fic depuis des années dans mon ordinateur. A part quelques details elle est terminée donc si je vois que ca interresse quelqu'un je pourrai poster la suite assez regulièrement. Bonne lecture

CH1

_Jeudi 16 septembre 2004_

_13h16_

_Atlanta_

Ce parfum ! Mac s'arrêta en pleine rue. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé, de croire le voir... le sentir. Elle savait qu'elle serai déçue pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner. L'homme qu'elle venait de croiser devait avoir à peu près sa taille, des cheveux de la même couleur bien qu'un peu plus long. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pourtant... cette démarche...

" Excusez-moi..."

" Oui ?" L'homme se retourna et Mac sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Il la rattrapa de sa ferme poigne et elle peina à retrouver sa respiration.

" Harm... enfin je te retrouve..."

" Pardon ?" Harm la regarda légèrement intrigué.

" Harm, où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être mort ! Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? " Soudain elle s'arrêta, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il la regardait fixement comme si elle parlait chinois et lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, l'espoir qui venait de renaître en elle s'évapora.

" Excusez-moi madame, mais... de quoi parlez-vous ? Qui est Harm ?"

" Harm ? Mais c'est toi ! Harmon Rabb Junior fils de Harmon et Patricia Rabb ! Du moins... C'est ce que je croyais. Excusez-moi monsieur... j'ai dû me tromper... Je... "

Il lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle y avait cru. Elle avait cru l'avoir retrouvé pour quelques instants. Maintenant qu'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas lui, toute la douleur de ces dernières années lui remontait à la gorge. Elle aurait voulu prendre son élan et s'éloigner au plus vite mais sa main sur son bras la reteint.

" Ne partez pas comme ça ! Vous êtes bouleversée, venez vous asseoir un moment. Regardez, il y a un café juste au bout de la rue."

Encore sous le choc elle se laissa entraîner vers la terrasse qu'il venait de désigner.

" Nathan Mackenzie et v..."

" Pardon ?"

" Je m'appelle Nathan et vous ?"

" Mac, hum... Sarah Mackenzie."

" Nous avons le même nom ? Quelle coïncidence ! Bien que je croie que je donnerai tout pour m'être appelé Harm et vous avoir évité la peine que je vois dans vos yeux."

Il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

" Vous lui ressemblez tellement ! Et ce sourire..."

" Je suis désolé, des souvenirs douloureux ? "

" Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Au contraire de très beaux souvenirs, ce qui est douloureux c'est plutôt que ce doivent être des souvenirs."

" C'était votre petit ami ? Oubliez ça, ça ne me regarde pas !"

" Pas vraiment, un collègue et surtout mon meilleur ami. "

" Vous êtes d'Atlanta?"

" Pas du tout. J'habite à Washington, je suis là pour le travail. Et vous?"

" J'habite ici depuis plus de deux ans." Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. " Et zut, j'ai un procès dans une demi-heure ! Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? Ça m'embête de vous laisser comme ça mais il faut absolument que je me sauve. "

" Des problèmes avec la justice ? "

" Non, en fait je suis l'avocat de l'accusation."

" Vous êtes avocat ? Tout comme moi et... "

" Harm ? "

" Oui, enfin je suis avocate militaire, le JAG vous connaissez ? "

" Ça ne me dit rien. Puis-je vous inviter à dîner demain soir ? "

" Il est probable que d'ici là je sois rentrée à Washington. Du moins si tout ce passe comme je le veux. "

" Et ce soir ? Vous êtes libre ? "

" Oui, vers 8 heures ? "

" Où est-ce que je peux passer vous prendre ? "

" Je suis au camp de Marines à la sortie de la ville, sans autorisations vous ne passerez pas l'entrée. C'est plus simple que nous nous retrouvions en ville, mais je vous préviens, je ne connais pas !"

" Alors faisons simple et retrouvons-nous ici à 8 heures. Je vous emmènerai dans le meilleur restaurant italien de la ville. Ça vous va ?"

" Je serai là "

" A ce soir alors Sarah. "

" A ce soir."

_16 septembre _

_20h06_

_Devant le même café_

_Atlanta_

" Bonsoir Sarah. Vous êtes ravissante ! "

" ... "

" Ca va ? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne faille pas ? "

" Non, non je suis désolée c'est juste que... "

" Harm ?"

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer.

" Je suis garé juste là. Si vous me parliez de votre ami pendant le trajet. Il me semble que vous pourrez difficilement penser à autre chose si je lui ressemble tant. Et j'avoue être assez intrigué. J'aimerai savoir qui peut mériter une telle dévotion de votre part. "

" Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. "

" Pourquoi cela ? Il me semble que vous en avez besoin et on m'a dit que je n'étais pas trop mauvais à jouer les oreilles attentives. "

" Si vous y tenez. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de lui? "

" Quelque chose m'intrigue depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous avez dit que vous saviez qu'il n'était pas mort... "

" Officiellement il l'est, lors d'une mission qui a mal tourné il y a deux ans et demi. Mais comme nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps je suis longtemps restée persuadée qu'il était toujours en vie. Puis j'ai fini par me convaincre que je nourrissais de faux espoirs. Jusqu'à ce que je vous voie... "

" Je comprends mieux maintenant votre réaction. Cependant, bien que je comprenne qu'on refuse l'idée qu'un être cher soit décédé, je suppose qu'il doit y a avoir autre chose qui explique que même après tout ce temps vous continuiez à envisager qu'il soit toujours en vie. "

" Je suppose que ça vient du fait que Harm nous a toujours semblé immortel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans une situation de vie ou de mort et jusque là il nous était toujours revenu."

Il se gara et fit le tour de la voiture afin de lui ouvrir la portière.

" Nous ? "

" Ses collègues, ses amis, sa famille. "

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et un homme qui semblait être le chef se dirigea tout de suite vers eux.

" Bienvenue chez Morizio ! Madame vous êtes magnifique, j'espère que Nathan vous l'a dit ! C'est rare qu'il vienne accompagné et certainement pas avec une personne aussi charmante que vous. Venez, je vais vous installer. "

Alors qu'ils le suivaient vers une petite table devant les cuisines Mac se sentit rougir et s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

" Alors, qu'est ce que tu nous conseils aujourd'hui ? "

" L'escalope milanaise accompagnée de tagliatelles fraîches et petits légumes sautés à accompagner d'un verre ou deux d'un petit rouge que j'ai rapporté de mon dernier séjour au pays."

" Tu sais que je suis toujours tes conseils. Et vous Sarah que voulez-vous ? "

" Je ne vois aucune raison de douter des conseils du chef. Je prends donc une escalope milanaise mais je l'accompagnerai d'une eau pétillante, une San Pellegrino peut-être ? " dit-elle en se retournant vers le chef.

" Deux escalopes, une San Pellegrino et un quart de Chianti. " Mac apprécia qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fasse la moindre réflexion sur le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas d'alcool. " Je vous apporte ça tout de suite."

" Merci "

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et ils purent observer par l'ouverture faite à cet effet son aide préparer leurs plats.

" Alors, votre procès s'est bien passé ? "

" En fait la défense a obtenu un report d'audience. J'ai donc passé un après-midi paperasse. Et vous, comment était votre après-midi ? "

" J'ai bouclé mon enquête, je peux donc rentrer demain comme prévu. "

" Une enquête ? "

" En tant qu'avocat du JAG on est amené à conduire des enquêtes préliminaires. L'occasion de retourner sur le terrain. "

" Une escalope du chef et une San Pellegrino pour madame, une escalope du chef et un pichet de rouge pour Nathan. "

" Merci. "

" Merci. "

" Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. "

" Vous avez toujours mangé de la viande ? "

" Pour autant que je m'en souvienne oui, pourquoi ?"

" Je suis désolée. Je continue à vous comparer à Harm. Il était végétarien. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de taquineries entre nous. Mais changeons de sujet. "

" Très bien, parlez-moi de vous. "

" Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un meilleur sujet. " A son regard insistant elle finit par poursuivre. "Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme de science politique je suis rentrée en école d'officiers puis après avoir servit au Japon je suis allée à l'école de droit de Duck. Ensuite j'ai été affectée un peu partout aux Etats-Unis et en Bosnie jusqu'à ce que je sois affectée à Washington. J'ai été mariée, je n'ai pas d'enfant."

La réponse était plutôt résumée mais Nathan ne protesta pas.

"Maintenant, à votre tour, racontez-moi qui vous êtes."

"Je crois que vous le savez mieux que moi."

"Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?"

"Il me semble effectivement que je vous dois des explications."

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le tournant que prenait la conversation mettait Mac mal à l'aise et elle avait l'impression que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas arranger la situation. Elle se mit sur la défensive.

"Je vous écoute."

"Je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire..." Le regard noir que lui adressa Mac le poussa à activer ses explications. "Voilà, il me semble que je suis Harm."

"Comment ça 'il vous semble' ?"

Elle avait élevé le ton ce qui leur attira les coups d'œil curieux d'un couple assis un peu plus loin. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise, essayant de maîtriser le mélange de colère, d'incompréhension, d'excitation et d'espoir qui tentait de la submerger.

"Je vous en pris, laissez-moi tenter de vous expliquer."

Mac acquiesça, se faisant la promesse de ne pas intervenir avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

"Sarah, comprenez que mon intention n'est pas de vous blesser, bien au contraire. Il y a environ deux ans et demi j'ai eu un grave accident de la route. A la suite de ça j'ai eu de longues semaines de soins afin de réparer les conséquences d'un important tassement des vertèbres. Plusieurs opérations ont été nécessaires à me remettre sur pieds. Toutefois la médecine n'a pas tout résolu. Lors de l'accident, j'ai subit un traumatisme crânien, dont la principale conséquence est une perte de mémoire." Nathan observa les traits de Mac changer alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'est arrivé avant février 2002. Pendant de long mois j'ai recherché mon identité sans jamais retrouver le moindre souvenir ou indice. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs. Je n'ai pas plus retrouvé la mémoire depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés et j'ai du mal à m'expliquer comment j'ai pu atterrir à Atlanta si j'étais de Washington. Cependant, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit de lui et la ressemblance qui vous a tant frappé, il ne me semble pas y avoir de doute que je sois votre ami disparu. Et puis... il y a ça."

Tout en disant cela, il sortit une photo de la poche de sa veste et la tendit à Mac. Celle-ci ne parvint pas à émettre un son lorsqu'elle se vit accoudée au comptoir du Mc Murphy.

"J'ai commencé à avoir un doute lorsque vous m'avez parlé de cet ami supposé mort et puis les dates concordaient. Ce soir, en rentrant chez moi, j'ai recherché la photo afin d'être sûr. "

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?" réussit-elle à articuler.

"Ce midi ce n'était pas assez sûr. Je ne voulais pas créer de faux espoirs, ni à vous, ni à moi. Et puis vous trouverez ça probablement égoïste mais j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur Harm. Ça a été dur mais je me suis recréé une vie depuis mon accident, je voulais être sûr que la possibilité de retrouver la mémoire vaille le coup de mettre tout ça en péril."

"Alors, qu'avez vous pensez de mes escalopes ?"

L'interruption provoquée par l'arrivée de Morizio fut appréciée par les deux partis.

"Délicieuses !"

"Parfaites, comme tout ce que tu m'as proposé jusque là."

"Vous prenez bien sûr du Tiramisu pour compléter."

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question étant donné qu'il se retournait déjà vers les cuisines laissant le couple silencieux. Ils ne savaient plus comment reprendre la conversation, trop de questions se battant dans leurs esprits.

"Je..."

"Vous..."

"Honneur aux dames."

"Je suis contente que vous trouviez que cela en vaille la peine."

"Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas vous empêcher d'espérer cependant je tiens à vous prévenir. Le fait que je ne me sois toujours pas souvenu de quoi que ce soit de moi-même après plus de deux ans laisse les médecins pessimistes sur la possibilité que je retrouve la mémoire. "

" Mais maintenant que tu m'as, vous m'avez retrouvée, vous allez aussi retrouver des gens que vous avez connus, des objets qui vous ont appartenu. Ça peut aider, n'est ce pas ?"

" Bien sûr ! Il y a plein de personnes qui ont retrouvé la mémoire en se retrouvant dans une situation 'd'avant'."

"Je ne veux pas vous bousculer. La situation doit être assez troublante comme ça. Mais avez vous envisagé de venir à Washington ? C'est là que vous viviez."

"Bien entendu je considère que c'est une étape importante qui pourra peut-être me permettre de retrouver la mémoire. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Avoir la possibilité de retrouvée ma vie d'avant est une idée à laquelle il faut que je me fasse et je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser mes affaires comme ça."

"Je comprends" répondit Mac en cachant sa déception. La situation était tellement frustrante. Elle avait retrouvé Harm mais ce n'était plus totalement lui. Elle était si heureuse et pourtant la partie était loin d'être gagnée." Dès que vous avez pris une décision ou si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Et ma porte vous est ouverte. Voici ma carte avec mes numéros de fixe, portable et au bureau. Vous pouvez m'appeler à toute heure, Harm a toujours su qu'il le pouvait."

" Je vous retourne l'offre" dit-il en lui tendant à son tour une carte de visite.

" Encore une part de Tiramisu ?"

" Non-merci, il est délicieux comme d'habitude mais tes merveilles m'ont rassasié."

" Moi non plus, merci. Je saurai me souvenir de l'adresse, je n'ai jamais mangé de Tiramisu aussi bon."

" Ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été élu 'meilleur restaurateur italien à l'étranger'."

" Vraiment ? Félicitations."

" Merci"

" Combien je te dois ?"

" Cadeau de la maison !"

" Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît, sinon je vais devoir faire l'addition moi-même."

" Non, il n'est pas question que tu payes. Lorsque tu viens si bien accompagné ça ne peut faire que bonne impression sur la clientèle."

Après avoir remercié chaleureusement Morizio ils sortirent du restaurant et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Nathan.

" J'espère que ses réflexions ne vous ont pas mise trop mal à l'aise. Il est toujours très direct."

" C'est tout un personnage, très italien."

" J'ai fait sa connaissance lorsque je cherchais à retrouver le bar de la photo."

" Le Mc Murphy."

" Je ne savais pas à l'époque que c'était à Washington."

" J'ignorai qu'Harm avait cette photo. Et je n'avais certainement aucune idée qu'il l'avait sur lui. Dommage que ça ne soit pas une sûr laquelle je suis en uniforme. Ça vous aurait permis de me retrouver assez facilement."

Ils montèrent en voiture et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Chacun d'eux plongé dans des pensées tumultueuses. Puis Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. Cela sortit Mac de ses pensées et elle attendit quelques instants qu'il prenne la parole. Rien ne vint.

" Vous voulez dire quelque chose, allez-y."

" J'aurai encore une faveur a vous demander... Pourriez vous ne pas parler de moi ?"

" Je..."

" C'est juste que je ne veux pas me retrouver entouré de gens impatients de retrouver Harm. Mais je viendrai, je vous en fait la promesse. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps"

" Je vous crois, si vous n'avez rien qu'un peu de la passion de Harm pour la vérité vous viendrez. Je suis garée là. Merci pour l'invitation, c'était une soirée pleine de surprises. "

" C'est moi qui dois vous remercier, pour la compagnie et surtout pour votre patience."

" J'attends de vos nouvelles."

" Je vous en donnerai. Bonsoir Sarah."

" Bonsoir."

Il referma la portière sur elle et lui fit un petit signe de la main lorsqu'elle démarra.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

Je ne sais pas comment ca se passe quand quelqu'un ne retrouve pas la mémoire sur du long terme donc j'ai pris la liberté d'imaginer. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérences.

En relisant j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu trop franciser Mac (elle mange du Fromage (et dans ma tête ce n'est pas du gouda!), fait ses courses avec un panier...) mais bon...

Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

#CH2 

_Vendredi 24 septembre_

_19h48_

_Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie _

_Georgetown / Washington_

" Mackenzie"

Sarah, c'est Nathan.

Mac se redressa sur son canapé et éteignit la télévision.

" Bonsoir."

Elle ne se faisait pas totalement confiance pour répondre. Elle avait tant attendu cet appel.

Bonsoir, je ne vous dérange pas ?

" Non."

Je... Je suis dans un avion en direction de Washington.

"..."

Vous êtes toujours là ?

" Oui, désolée, à quelle heure atterrissez-vous, je viendrai vous chercher."

Ce n'est pas la peine.

" Si, bien sûr que si. "

Je suis dans le vol 7652. Nous devrions atterrir à 21 heures 05.

" Je vous attendrai. Faites bon vol."

A tout à l'heure.

" Nathan ?"

Oui ?

" Merci."

Elle reposa le combiné sur son socle se forçant à agir calmement. Il avait enfin appelé. Les premiers jours après son retour à Washington il avait été dur de n'en parler à personne. Ils étaient aussi les amis de Harm, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Mais elle avait compris son souhait et elle ne voulait pas leurs faire subir cette attente. Puis elle avait réussi à réfréner ses espérances, à ne plus sursauter à chaque sonnerie du téléphone.

' Ne pas trop espérer, trop vite ' se répéta-t-elle tel un mantra sur tout le trajet qui la menait à l'aéroport. Elle s'était obligée à prendre une douche avant de partir pour ne pas avoir trop d'avance. Elle avait bien fait car lorsqu'elle entra dans le terminal, les haut-parleurs annonçaient un retard de 10 minutes pour le vol 7652 en provenance d'Atlanta.

' Cet homme ne pourra jamais être à l'heure ! '

Pour tromper son impatience elle entra dans un kiosque à journaux. 'Comment entrer dans l'automne sans perdre son teint doré'... 'La soie, le nouveau produit de luxe des soins cosmétiques'... ' Légume du mois : la carotte, tous ses bienfaits en 22 recettes'... finalement aller boire un café lui sembla un meilleur passe temps.

Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à attendre l'arrivée de ce vol : un jeune couple avec un enfant dans une poussette, un couple de personnes âgées, une adolescente de l'âge de Chloé probablement accompagnée de sa mère et un jeune homme faisant nerveusement les cents pas devant les portes.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, délivrant son flot de passagers. Mac vit chacun de ses compagnons d'attente retrouver leurs proches. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la haute stature d'Harm s'approcher, elle eut envie, elle aussi, de se précipiter dans ses bras afin qu'il l'a sert fort contre lui. Elle commença à faire quelques pas dans sa direction puis s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas vraiment Harm, du moins il n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le brusque

" Bonsoir Nathan. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?" dit-elle en lui tendant une main ferme.

" Bonsoir, oui très bon merci mais vous savez vous pouvez me tutoyer."

" Je manque un peu de pratique mais d'accord si vous, tu fais de même."

Il lui adressa ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Celui seul qui pouvait la réchauffer de l'intérieur. Elle se détendit, quoi qu'il arrive, ça se passerait bien.

" Je suis parti assez rapidement, je n'ai pas cherché d'hôtel encore mais tu en as certainement un à m'indiquer."

" L'hôtel chez Mac, c'est juste un canapé-lit mais si tu n'es pas trop difficile c'est très économique."

" Je ne sais pas, est ce que..., tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrai pas te déranger."

" Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Je suis garée par-là. Parking P2, allée 'grenouille', place 83."

Après que Nathan ait refusé qu'elle l'aide avec ses bagages ils prirent la direction du parking.

" Alors, vous, tu as déjà un programme pour le week-end. "

" Non pas vraiment. Comme je l'ai dit la décision de venir ce week-end a été prise plutôt rapidement. J'envisageais plutôt le week-end prochain mais une conversation avec des amis m'a fait accélérer le mouvement."

" Rappelles-moi de les remercier quand je les rencontrerai."

Il se retourna vers elle et lui porta toute son attention.

" C'était dur d'attendre de mes nouvelles. Je..."

" Ce n'est pas important." Elle détourna le regard pour lui répondre.

" Si, ça l'est. "

" Ma voiture est juste là, c'est la corvette rouge. "

" Tu roules en corvette ?"

" Toi aussi."

" Je suis loin d'en avoir les moyens !"

" Pourtant tu en as une, elle est chez tes parents depuis ta disparition. Tu l'as montée toi-même peu avant."

" Moi-même ? Mais je n'y connais rien en mécanique !"

" Tu en es sûr ?"

" Ok, je crois qu'il va falloir que je me fasse à ce genre de nouvelles. J'ai donc une corvette."

" Oui et un VSU, mais il me semble qu'il a été vendu."

" Je roulais sur l'or ?"

" Ca m'étonnerait. Tu as acheté le VSU quand on t'a volé ta première Corvette. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour là que j'ai acheté ma corvette, et les Roberts leur VSU."

" Les Roberts ?"

" Bud et Harriet, des collègues et amis à nous. Leur fils AJ, 5 ans et demi, est notre filleul."

" J'ai un filleul et pendant deux ans et demi je n'en ai rien su ! "

" Je suis désolée."

" Tu n'y peux rien. Sinon j'ai d'autre filleul ?"

" Pas que je sache. Mais tu as un demi-frère."

" Mes parents sont séparés ?"

" C'est plus compliqué que ça."

" Tout me paraît compliqué en ce moment."

" Ton père a été porté disparu au Viêt-nam en décembre 69. Plus tard tu as découvert qu'il avait été envoyé en Russie puis qu'il s'était échappé et était mort en Sibérie une dizaine d'année plus tard. C'est là-bas qu'il a eu un fils, Sergueï. Ta mère, elle, s'est remariée avec Franck Burnett durant ton adolescence."

" Je suis d'accord : c'est compliqué ! En 69, je devais être encore très jeune. Quel est ma date de naissance ? Lorsqu'on m'a fait des papiers, on m'en a donné une approximative."

" 25 octobre 1963. On tournerait ici à droite si on se rendait chez toi."

" Ça ne me dit rien."

" C'est Union Station. Moi j'habite à Georgetown. Et le quartier général du JAG, où tu travaillais, est à Falls Church. Et là à gauche c'est un restaurant où nous avons mangé quelque fois ensemble."

" Nous sortions souvent ensemble ?"

" Souvent n'est probablement pas le mot mais ça nous arrivait. Même si en général on se retrouvait plutôt chez toi ou chez moi."

" Depuis quand est-ce que l'on se connaît ?"

" Un peu plus de 9 ans maintenant."

" Nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble ?"

" A quelques exceptions près oui. J'ai été affectée ici il y a neuf ans en tant que ta partenaire. Un an et demi après j'ai été quelque temps dans un cabinet civil. Puis il y a 5 ans tu es retourné en escadrille pendant..."

" En escadrille ?"

" Avant d'être avocat tu étais pilote de chasse comme ton père. Tu pilote des F14 Tomcats."

" Pilote ? J'ai déjà du mal à m'imaginer étant militaire alors pilote de chasse !"

" Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es revenu au JAG. Je suis repartie à mon tour en service actif pendant quelques semaines il y a trois ans." poursuivit Mac ne voulant pas encore s'aventurer sur le terrain glissant de l'amour de Harm pour ses avions. "Nous sommes arrivés."

…

Mac était étendue sur son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle entendait Harm, Nathan, se tourner et se retourner dans la pièce à côté. Elle s'était forcée en le faisant entrer chez elle de ne pas scruter tous ses faits et gestes à la recherche d'un signe indiquant qu'il se rappelait quelque chose. Elle n'avait rien dans son frigo lui permettant de faire un repas convenable mais il lui assura qu'il avait grignoté un morceau dans l'avion et refusa qu'elle commande à dîner. Ils s'étaient donc contentés de fromage. Nathan lui demanda de lui parler encore de Harm et ils avaient passé la soirée à parler de sa famille. Puis elle lui avait apporté des draps et une serviette et lui avait indiqué la salle de bain. Quand il était retourné dans le salon elle s'était préparée à se mettre au lit et depuis elle était étendue là, submergée par ses souvenirs et ses espoirs. Il était plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis deux ans et demi et demeurait pourtant si inaccessible.

_Samedi 25 septembre 2004_

_15h32_

_Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie _

_Georgetown/ Washington_

" Pourquoi Mackenzie ?"

" ... "

" Je veux dire comment c'est fait le choix de t'appeler Mackenzie ?"

" Je ne sais pas si tu peux t'imaginer comme la vie est compliquée sans papier. Je suis dans une association pour les personnes souffrant de pertes de mémoires. Entre autre ils s'occupent d'obtenir des papiers officiels pour ceux qui ne la retrouve pas rapidement. Quand je remplissais ma demande il fallait indiquer un nom. 'Mackenzie' c'est tout simplement le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je ne sais pas si c'était un souvenir de ton nom ou seulement parce que je venais de lire «The Tent Peg ou le cuisinier de Mackenzie»." expliqua Nathan.

"Dis m'en plus de ta nouvelle vie. Attends, ça te dirai qu'on aille se promener ? Nous pourrions aller au parc où j'ai l'habitude de courir. Tu pourras me raconter tout ça en route."

" Bonne idée oui. Un peu d'air frais ne nous fera pas de mal. Nous pourrions peut-être faire des courses au passage. Ou peut-être que je peux t'inviter à dîner?" proposa-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

" L'un n'empêche pas l'autre si l'on veut manger demain."

" Ça veux dire que tu acceptes l'invitation?"

" Avec plaisir. " répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Elle partit chercher un panier et après qu'ils eurent pris leurs vestes ils quittèrent l'appartement.

" Alors dis-moi: comment as-tu réussis à redevenir avocat? Je suppose que ça n'a pas dû être simple. Avec ta nouvelle identité tu avais peut-être des papiers mais pas de diplôme. A propos, comment as-tu découvert que tu étais avocat? Je suis désolée, je t'assaille de questions."

" C'est le juste retour de ce que je t'ai fait subir ce matin. C'était à l'hôpital, à peu près deux mois après mon accident. Je passais le temps comme je le pouvais et surtout en essayant de ne pas trop me triturer les méninges et je t'assure, il n'y a rien de mieux pour ça que la télé. Ils diffusaient un procès. Au départ je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Puis je me suis surpris à objecter intérieurement. C'était un sentiment très étrange. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais mais je pensais pareil qu'une personne dont je ne connaissais rien. J'ai regarder sur le programme si c'était peut-être une rediffusion d'un procès que j'aurai pu déjà avoir vu mais c'était du direct. Je me suis alors mis à regarder tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la justice, procès, documentaires, mais aussi films et séries. C'était un univers familier sans pour autant que je me rappelle de quoi que ce soit."

Ils marchaient côte à côte. Mac ne disait rien, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir.

" Quand j'ai à nouveau pu marcher suffisamment pour sortir de l'hôpital il a fallut trouver à me loger et donc à gagner ma vie. C'était bien beau de se douter que j'avais sûrement été avocat, ou juge, mais comme tu l'as dit cela ne me donnait aucun diplôme. J'ai commencé par faire des petits boulots. Dès que j'avais un peu de temps de libre je faisais le tour des bars de la ville, puis de la région à la recherche de celui de la photo. C'était la seule piste que j'avais. Les mois ont passé. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé ni le bar ni la mémoire. Personne n'était venu me chercher et des amis de l'association me poussaient à envisager la vie à plus long terme. La rentrée universitaire approchait et je me suis décidé à 'reprendre' les études de droit." Mac lui fit signe de tourner à gauche, ne voulant pas l'interrompre. " C'est comme ça qu'il y a deux ans j'ai commencé à aller en cours avec des gamins deux fois plus jeunes que moi. Très vite les cours m'ont confirmé que j'avais vraiment été avocat et que ça ne pouvait pas seulement avoir été une passion. Les cours étaient ennuyeux, j'en connaissais déjà le contenu. J'ai alors commencé à aller voir les professeurs, à leur expliquer mon cas et à leur demander s'ils acceptaient de me faire passer les examens en avance. La plupart ont accepté. Je ne suis plus allé en cours ce qui m'a permis de moins courir entre mes petits boulots et la fac. Je révisais ce dont je n'étais pas sûr dans les bouquins. J'ai comme ça réussi à passer les examens d'environ deux semestres par semestre. En novembre dernier le secrétariat de l'université m'a demandé de passer. Les professeurs s'étaient réunis pour parler de mon cas et étaient tombés d'accord pour me permettre d'obtenir mon diplôme sans passer les derniers examens. Mais la bataille n'était pas encore gagnée: il me fallait trouver un cabinet. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient enthousiastes pour prendre quelqu'un sorti de nul part, surtout de mon âge."

" Je sais oui." laissa échapper Mac.

" Tu as déjà rencontré ce problème?"

" Pas moi, mais c'est une longue histoire. Continu, je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as finalement trouvé."

" Natacha, une amie de l'association, a eu un petit accrochage en voiture. Elle m'a demandé de la représenter. Plus pour essayer de me motiver que parce qu'elle avait réellement besoin d'un avocat. Je l'ai défendu de mon mieux et j'ai réussi à prouver que l'accrochage était dû à un mauvais marquage du carrefour. Par un coup de pot extraordinaire, Victor se trouvait dans la salle d'audience. Il venait de monter son propre cabinet et cherchait un associé qui n'aurait pas trop d'attentes. A la fin de l'audience il est venu me voir et m'a demandé si j'étais intéressé. J'ai bien sûr accepté. Depuis, je travaille avec lui et ça tourne plutôt bien. Sur ce coup là j'ai vraiment eu de la chance."

" Tu as toujours eu une vaine insolante." Il détourna les yeux et elle se reprit. " Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin si mais… Je suis consciente que tu as traversé des moments très durs. Ça a toujours été le cas. Je veux dire… tu as eu beaucoup de malheurs mais aussi beaucoup de chance. Enfin…" Sa voix partait de plus en plus vers les aigus alors qu'elle s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Il posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

" J'ai compris ce que tu cherchais à dire." lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et il vit qu'elle était prête à fondre en larme.

" Hé, doucement, ça va aller."

Elle lui adressa un regard tellement perdu qu'il ne pût que l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle commença alors à sangloter doucement dans son épaule. Il fût tout d'abord un peu mal à l'aise puis il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos en lui murmurant des 'chut, ça va aller' réconfortants. Les sanglots se firent plus espacés et elle finit par se dégager de son étreinte. Elle essuya ses larmes d'une main et regarda de l'autre côté du parc.

" Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé." murmura-t-elle.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est rien. C'est normal que tu te sentes un peu dépassée par les événements. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. "

" Pas à moi! Je suis un marine, qu'est ce que je vaux si je ne suis pas capable de retenir mes larmes en pleine rue! " répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

" Ça n'a rien avoir avec ta valeur. Et le fait que tu sois un marine n'a rien à voir là dedans non plus. Tu viens de découvrir qu'un très bon ami n'est pas mort comme tu le pensais. Tu l'as retrouvé mais il a beaucoup changé et ne se souvient même plus de toi. C'est beaucoup d'émotions. Tu t'es sentie suffisamment en confiance pour pleurer devant moi et cela représente beaucoup pour moi."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son regard n'exprimait que la sincérité.

" Merci."

_Dimanche 26 septembre_

_8h27_

_Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie _

_Georgetown / Washington_

Mac traversa silencieusement son salon en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme à moitié découvert sur son canapé. Elle referma précautionneusement la porte de la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner en laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée. En rentrant de leur promenade ils étaient passés devant un petit restaurant où elle n'était encore jamais allée. Nathan avait proposé d'y dîner. C'était un très bon choix. La cuisine, sud américaine, était délicieuse et le cadre dépaysant. Ils avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit. La soirée avait été très agréable pourtant Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume. Si l'on considérait que c'était une soirée entre deux inconnus, celle-ci avait été parfaite mais lorsqu'elle considérait qu'elle l'avait passée avec un ami de neuf ans, Mac la trouvait décevante. Nathan ne s'était encore souvenu de rien, ou en tout cas n'en avait rien dit. Et bien qu'il soit un homme charmant, sa présence rappelait cruellement à Mac à quel point Harm lui manquait. Le petit 'clic' que fit la porte de la cuisine en s'ouvrant sortit Mac de ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour voir apparaître Harm en T-shirt et caleçon, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Si une chose était sûre c'est bien que Nathan et Harm partageaient le même physique.

" Bonjour. Tu es levée depuis longtemps?"

" Non, un petit quart d'heure à peine. Tu as bien dormi."

" Comme un loir. Ça sent bon le café."

" Un petit bonheur du matin. Aujourd'hui j'ai des œufs, tu en prends un aussi?"

" Avec plaisir."

" J'adore le petit déjeuner. En fait j'aime tous les repas mais toute seule ce n'est pas le même plaisir."

" Oui je connais ça."

" Maintenant que tu es levé, je vais aller chercher du pain frais et nous pourrons petit déjeuner."

" Non, laisse, je vais y aller. Déjà que je m'incruste chez toi."

" Tu es mon invité et tu m'as encore offert le dîner hier donc: J'y vais!"

" Non c'est moi qui y vais!" dit-il en se retournant vers le salon et en commençant déjà à retirer son T-shirt. Il était tellement plus spontané que Harm.

" Toujours aussi têtu! Dans ce cas je t'accompagne. Le dernier habillé a perdu!" ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre et fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain en retirant sa robe de chambre afin de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Tout en se brossant les dents elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait mettre. Ainsi lorsqu'elle se trouva devant son armoire elle savait précisément ce qu'elle venait y prendre et où cela se trouvait. Quoi qu'on puisse dire son désordre était bel et bien organisé. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements et frappa à la porte du salon en fermant la glissière de sa robe.

" Tu as fini?"

" Pas tout à fait mais tu peux entrer." Il finissait de boutonner sa chemise lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Il leva la tête vers elle pour la trouver fin prête.

" Perdu, matelot !" annonça-t-elle triomphante." Les marins ne sont pas prêts de battre les marines! " Une ombre passa dans le regard de Nathan.

" Je suis désolée, je… j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que tu ne te sens plus très 'marin'. Je ne voulais pas te blesser."

" Ce n'est rien. C'est tout à fait compréhensible." la rassura-t-il, ravalant son orgueil.

" Peut-être, mais toute fois blessant."

" Il faut encore que je passe à la salle de bain j'arrive tout de suite."

En l'attendant Mac jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Comme la veille, il avait replié le canapé et posé les couvertures soigneusement pliées sur un accoudoir. Son sac, fermé, laissait présumé que son contenu y était bien ordonné. 'Ça au moins, ça n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi soigneux.' songea-t-elle. 'Je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier qu'il ne se souvient pas de tout ce que nous avons partager'… 'Mais c'est si dur!'

" Prête à me montrer cette boulangerie?" lui demanda-t-il, son resplendissant sourire bien en place sur son visage. Elle reprit confiance et, lui retournant son sourire, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée.

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

Tout au long de cette fic je me suis inspirée de pas mal de chansons (ne cherchez pas de logique dans mes choix musicaux) pour certaines répliques. Comme j'en ai repérer quelques unes dans ce chapitre voici la liste des auteurs (parfois les interprètes quand je ne connais pas l'auteur) dont j'ai emprunté les paroles (pour l'ensemble de la fic). Je doit avoir la liste détaillée quelque part si ca intéresse quelqu'un: R. Anthony, JL. Aubert, C. Aznavour, D. Balavoine, A. Barriere, G. Becaud, M. Berger, B. Biolay, J. Dassin, De Palmas, Enzo Enzo, J. Ferra, L. Foly, Garou, JJ. Goldman, générique Goldorak, Jaki et Benji, N. Jones, P. Kaas, B. Lavillier, L. Lemay, Manu Chao, Paris Combo, Reg'liss, A. Souchon, A. Sylvestre…

# CH3

_Lundi 27 septembre 2004_

_18h26_

_Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie _

_Georgetown / Washington_

" Je suis rentrée." annonça Mac en refermant la porte.

" Bonsoir Sarah. Comment c'est passé ta journée?"

" Comme d'habitude. Et la tienne?"

" Difficile de dire 'comme d'habitude'. Je suis allé aux différents endroits que tu m'avais indiqués. " Elle se retourna vers lui, cherchant à ne pas montrer trop ouvertement ses espérances.

" Et?"

" Rien. Je veux dire, ça m'a permis de me faire une meilleure idée d'où j'ai vécu et tout ça mais… je ne me suis rappelé de rien."

" Ce n'était qu'un début. Ne nous décourageons pas." dit-elle, cachant sa déception. " Pour ma part je ne suis pas non plus restée inactive. Je me suis permise de contacter l'actuelle locataire de ton appartement. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?" lui demanda-t-elle, pas très sûre d'avoir le droit de prendre des initiatives pour lui.

" Non, tu as bien fait."

" Je lui ai rapidement exposer les faits et elle accepte que tu jettes un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Nous pouvons y passer demain soir si ça te va. Enfin tu peux y aller seul si tu préfère."

" Non, j'aime mieux que tu m'accompagnes, ça ne t'ennuie pas?"

" Non, pas du tout!"

" Tu as demandé aux Roberts et…"

" Oui, j'ai demandé à Bud. C'est bon pour Harriet et lui. Ils arriveront vers 9 heures moins le quart, une fois qu'ils auront couché leurs enfants. Sturgis ne peut pas mais il te propose de venir manger avec nous demain midi. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

" Bonne idée oui."

" J'ai réussi à joindre l'amiral. Il vient pour 8 heures et demi. Ils se réjouissent tous d'avoir de tes nouvelles. "

" Mais tu leur as bien dit que… "

" Oui, je leur ai dit de ne pas trop espérer, que pour l'instant tu ne te souvenais de rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien." Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

" Je l'espère."

" J'ai décidé de faire un rôti de porc aux pruneaux et pommes, accompagné d'un gratin de pommes de terre. Ça te va?"

" Oui, c'est très bien. Je peux te donner un coup de main?"

" Avec plaisir! J'ai fait les courses en rentrant, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié."

" Je vais éplucher les pommes de terre, peut-être que ça me rappellera des souvenirs." Elle apprécia qu'il essaye de faire de l'humour sur la situation.

" Je ne crois pas que tu aies eu souvent à faire la corvée de patates, tu as fait l'Académie d'officiers d'Annapolis. Je vais vite enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable, j'arrive tout de suite."

Ils commencèrent les préparations en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

" Notre filleul c'est le fils aîné d'Harriet et Bud Roberts, c'est bien ça?"

" Oui, AJ, puis ils ont eu Sarah qui est morte lors de l'accouchement et enfin Lise qui va sûr ses un an. "

" Tu m'as dit aussi que Bud avait marché sur une mine?"

" Oui c'est ça, en Afghanistan, presque 6 mois après ta disparition. Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Ils sont tous très gentils et compréhensifs."

" Je sais mais dis m'en plus sur eux, s'il te plaît."

" J'ai les mains toutes poisseuses. Tu peux aller chercher un album sur l'étagère près de la fenêtre? Il est orange et je crois que c'est le dernier de la rangée."

" Je l'ai!" cria-t-il du salon.

" Je l'ai commencé en arrivant au JAG. Tu peux l'ouvrir tu sais." Il fit de la place sur la table et s'installa avec l'album. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et resta comme pétrifié.

" Nathan? Ça va? Tu te rappelles quelque chose?"

" Non… non, c'est juste que je crois que je n'étais pas préparé à me voir en photo sans avoir la moindre idée d'où et quand cette photo à été prise."

" Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à ça, je voulais juste avoir une base pour t'en dire un peu plus sur tes anciens collègues."

" Ce n'est pas grave. Raconte-moi ce que je fais là avec le … avec le président."

" Il est en train de te remettre ta première 'Distinguished Flying Cross'. C'est ce jour là que nous avons fait connaissance. "

" J'ai déjà été à la maison blanche?" Elle ne put qu'acquiescer devant son étonnement. Il continua à feuilleter l'album.

" Voilà Bud." lui indiqua-t-elle.

" Y a-t-il Harriet aussi sur cette photo?"

" Non elle n'était pas encore au JAG. A l'époque Bud ne sortait pas encore avec elle. Par contre on aperçoit l'amiral Chegwidden, là, dans l'angle. Mais je crois qu'on le voit mieux sur une des photos suivantes."

" Et Sturgis?"

" Il est arrivé bien plus tard au JAG. Juste quelques mois avant ta disparition. Mais tu le connais depuis l'Académie. Vous étiez très copains ainsi qu'avec Keeter et Diane. Je crois qu'avec Diane tu es devenu même plus qu'ami mais je ne pourrai pas te dire exactement. Il te faudra demander à Sturgis. Tu n'as jamais été très à l'aise pour parler d'elle avec moi."

" Pourquoi? Je veux dire, y a-t-il eu une raison particulière pour laquelle je ne voulais pas t'en parler?"

" Je suis son sosie, d'après tous ceux qui l'ont connu, nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau et elle a été assassinée quelques mois avant que je ne devienne ta coéquipière."

" Les débuts n'ont pas dû être simples!"

" On a réussi à dépasser tout ça. Cherche un peu plus loin, il y a les photos du mariage de Bud et Harriet. Il y a des portraits de chacun je crois… Oui voilà, là. Voici Harriet Sims… Bud… L'amiral AJ Chegwidden… "

" AJ? Comme notre filleul?"

" Oui enfin c'est plutôt notre filleul comme l'amiral Chegwidden."

" Tu vas peut-être trouver ma question idiote mais…" Elle lui fit signe de la tête de continuer. " Il me semble que chez les militaires la hiérarchie est très forte. Comment ce fait-il que les Roberts aient appelé leur fils comme leur commandant et que tu l'invites à dîner chez toi?"

" Tu as raison, notre relation à tous avec notre commandant est assez exceptionnelle. Maintenant c'est encore un peu différent, il est à la retraite, nous n'avons plus autant à nous soucier des grades. Lorsqu'il était encore en poste à la tête du JAG tu n'aurais jamais rien vu de déplacé dans notre attitude et la hiérarchie était respectée, pourtant, au fil des années de travail en commun, nous avons tous commencé à former une grande famille dont il est en quelque sorte le 'patriarche'. Il nous a fait confiance et soutenu lorsque nous abordions des enquêtes de façon pas toujours très orthodoxe et nous savions que ces décisions étaient justes. Puis nous nous sommes soutenus mutuellement lorsque nous avons eu des soucis dans notre vie privée. Il ne s'en est jamais mêlé mais nous savions que nous avions ses encouragements et son soutien pour dépasser la situation. Il t'a par exemple autorisé à prendre des congés lorsque tu as voulu partir à la recherche de ton père en Russie. Il m'a même officieusement envoyé avec toi pour surveiller tes 6 heures, tes arrières, parce que je parle russe contrairement à toi et parce qu'il savait que nous avions bien plus de chance d'obtenir les réponses que tu cherchais à nous deux. Avec AJ, il y a un respect et une confiance mutuelle. Lorsque sa fille a été enlevée, il a fait appel à toi, il savait que tu ferais ton maximum pour l'aider. Et ton maximum a toujours été bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Et ainsi chaque coup dur nous a encore rapprochés. C'est après ta disparition que nous avons commencé à nous retrouver assez régulièrement en dehors du travail. Ta disparition, et ses circonstances nous ont tous beaucoup ébranlé. Et puis très peu de temps après il y a eu l'accident de Bud et il fallait qu'on se serre les coudes."

" Je crois que je commence à me faire une idée."

" Tu peux me passer le thym et les herbes de Provence sur l'étagère à ta droite." "Merci. Ah, et puis tu pourrais encore allumer le four, s'il te plaît." lui demanda-t-elle, grimaçant un regard suppliant.

" Bien sûr!" répondit-il en riant.

" Thermostat 7, chaleur tournante."

" C'est fait, chef!" Ils rirent tous les deux à sa remarque. Harm aurait probablement employé 'colonel' et pas 'chef' mais le reflex restait le même

" Bon je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à mettre la table et puis j'irai me changer avant qu'ils n'arrivent."

" Qu'est ce que je dois faire?"

" Prendre quelque chose à boire et t'installer dans le salon. Je m'occupe du reste."

" Non, je vais te donner encore un coup de main."

" C'est bon merci, tu en as assez fait."

" Ça ne me fait rien."

" C'est gentil à toi mais il n'y a quasiment plus rien à faire. Nous pourrons continuer à discuter pendant que je termine. Sers-toi dans le frigo."

" Qu'est ce que je te sers?"

" Un jus de pamplemousse coupé à l'eau gazeuse, s'il te plaît."

" Moitié-moitié?"

" Un tiers- deux tiers." Elle emporta le plateau qu'elle venait de charger d'assiettes et de couverts dans le salon.

Quand il arriva à son tour dans la pièce et qu'il la vit en train de mettre en place seule une rallonge il déposa rapidement les verres qu'il tenait à la main sur la table basse et se précipita pour l'aider. Mais lorsqu'il l'atteignit elle avait déjà fini et commençait à disposer les assiettes qu'elle avait apportées.

" C'est gentil mais je crois que je vais m'en sortir." Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

" C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie que tu es un 'marine'."

" Il y a aussi de la bière." dit-elle en désignant de la tête les deux verres de jus de pamplemousse posés sur la table basse.

" Je sais, j'ai vu."

" Tu peux en prendre une, ça ne me dérange pas."

" Et moi ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas en boire de plus je suis curieux de goutter ce mélange."

" Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je te laisse quelques minutes? Je voudrais m'être changé quand AJ arrivera."

" Non, vas-y. Je préfère ne pas avoir à ouvrir la porte."

" Tu es inquiet?" demanda-t-elle en se rendant dans sa chambre.

" Assez oui. Quand je vais les voir peut-être que je vais commencer à me souvenir et ça va chambouler toute ma vie. Ou alors je ne vais rien me rappeler et être responsable de la déception de tous ceux présents."

" Personne ne te tient responsable de ta perte de mémoire. Bien sûr, nous aimerions que tu retrouves la mémoire et que nous retrouvions Harm mais nous sommes conscients que rien n'est sûr et que ça pourrait prendre du temps."

Tandis qu'elle enfilait ses boucles d'oreilles, elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'aperçu assis sur le canapé, se triturant nerveusement les mains. Harm aussi ouvertement nerveux, était-ce possible? Elle entra dans la pièce et vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Tout se passera bien, quoi qu'il arrive." tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, posant une main sur les siennes.

" Sarah, je suis mort de peur. Je veux dire jusqu'ici j'étais conscient que nous pouvions être déçus mais maintenant il y a de plus en plus de monde qui peuvent l'être."

" Nous sommes tous tes amis." Il inspira profondément et lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance. Il prit la chaîne qu'elle tenait à la main et la lui passa délicatement au cou.

" Ça va aller?"

" Oui, je crois, merci."

" Les amis sont là pour ça. Je vais vite me maquiller, AJ devrait être là dans 7 minutes." Curieux, il se tourna vers elle, mais elle filait déjà vers la salle de bain.

Elle venait de le rejoindre après avoir enfourné les plats lorsque deux coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Elle adressa un regard d'encouragement à Nathan et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Au fait, nous n'avons jamais perdu l'habitude de nous vouvoyer." ajouta-t-elle au moment où elle ouvrait la porte sur leur premier invité.

" AJ, entrez."

Il fixait son regard sur Mac et elle savait qu'il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait invité elle n'avait expliqué qu'en quelques mots la situation. D'un imperceptible signe de tête elle lui indiqua que ça irai. Il lui tendit encore un bouquet de fleurs afin de se donner le temps de reprendre ses moyens avant de faire un pas de plus dans la pièce et se tourner vers Harm. Celui-ci se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de l'amiral.

" Amiral Chegwidden, ravi de faire votre… de vous revoir." dit-il d'une voix forte, cachant son anxiété, et il lui serra la main.

" Moi de même, monsieur Mackenzie."

" Vous pouvez m'appeler Nathan. Je crois que l'on peut dire que les amis de Harm sont mes amis." dit-il en lançant un regard interrogateur dans la direction de Mac.

" Comptez là-dessus, Nathan." affirma AJ d'un ton sans équivoque.

" Qu'est ce que je vous sers AJ, une bière ?"

" Oui ça sera parfait."

" Installez-vous, je vous apporte ça tout de suite."

Nathan n'était pas tout à fait rassuré qu'elle le laisse seul avec cet amiral mais il intériorisa ses peurs et s'assit en face d'AJ.

" Alors, comme ça vous vivez à Atlanta?" AJ chercha à le mettre à l'aise.

" Oui j'y suis avocat civil dans un petit cabinet."

" Ça marche?"

" Plutôt bien. Je gagne mon compte d'affaires."

" Ça ne m'étonne pas!"

Mac revint dans la pièce, le verre d'AJ à la main.

" Voilà, j'espère qu'elle est assez fraîche."

" Merci Mac, c'est parfait."

" Comment était votre randonné? AJ a fait une randonnée de 10 jours dans les Appalaches, il vient de rentrer." ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Nathan.

" Cela explique votre teint."

" Tout à fait. Le temps est resté au beau fixe jusqu'au dernier jour. Heureusement nous étions souvent à couvert dans les bois, nous n'avons pas trop souffert de la chaleur."

" Tout c'est passé comme vous l'espériez?"

" Oui, j'ai eu mon compte de courbatures!" répondit-il en riant. Mac l'accompagna, bientôt suivit de Nathan.

De nouveaux coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

" Bud, Harriet, entrez."

" Bonsoir Mac, désolés pour le retard, la baby-sitter a été prise dans les embouteillages. Nous avons apportez des fruits, je ne savais pas ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin." expliqua Harriet en lui tendant une corbeille de fruits.

" Vous n'auriez pas dû mais c'est une très bonne idée. Je vais allez poser ça dans la cuisine. Mettez-vous à l'aise." ajouta-t-elle en s'éclipsant à nouveau dans la cuisine.

Leurs visages s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Harm. Harriet se dirigea rapidement vers Harm puis repensant aux recommandations que Mac avait données à son mari, elle ralentit le pas. Mais une fois devant lui elle ne put réprimer le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras.

" C'est si bon de vous revoir, monsieur." murmura-t-elle, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues. Après un sursaut Nathan lui rendit l'accolade.

" Pas de 'monsieur' entre nous. Appelez-moi Nathan." Harriet se recula rapidement.

" Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…" s'excusa Harriet en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

" Il n'y a pas de mal, Harriet. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Harriet ?"

" Bien sûr monsieur… Nathan." ajouta-t-elle à son regard sévère.

" N'y prêter pas attention Nathan, ces deux là ont du mal à employer les prénoms. La plupart du temps ils m'appellent encore amiral alors que je suis à la retraite et le parrain de leur fille !"

Tous rirent à son commentaire, détendant nettement l'atmosphère. Bud se dirigea vers Nathan, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

" Nathan, je suis ravi de vous re…rencontrer."

" Moi de même Bud."

" Qu'est ce que je vous sers à boire?" demanda à nouveau Mac.

" Laisse. J'y vais." annonça Nathan et Mac le laissa faire, comprenant qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'un moment sans tous ces regards posés sur lui.

" Vous avez du jus de fruits?"

" Raisin ou pamplemousse?"

" Du jus de raisin, ça sera très bien."

" Et vous Bud?"

" Une bière?"

" Je vous apporte ça tout de suite."

" Comment vont les enfants?"

" Ils grandissent à une vitesse folle comme d'habitude. AJ nous inonde de toutes les 'œuvres' qu'il fait à l'école."

" Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus"

" Vous pourriez tous venir dîner à la maison disons, mercredi ou plutôt jeudi. Vous pourriez les voir avant qu'ils n'aillent au lit. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de voir leurs parrains marraine. Qu'est ce que vous en dites?"

" Avec plaisir." accepta AJ.

" Je viendrai avec plaisir mais …" elle indiqua la cuisine de la tête.

" Bien sûr. Je comprends."

" Votre jus de raisin, Harriet. Et votre bière."

" Merci Nathan."

" Merci. Nous nous demandions si vous accepteriez de venir dîner chez nous jeudi. Si vous êtes là…"

" Heu… je…"

" Ce n'est pas une obligation!"

" Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi à quand je devrai rentrer à Atlanta."

" Ce n'est pas grave, vous nous direz quand vous saurez. Même au dernier moment."

" En tout cas merci pour l'invitation."

" C'est tout naturel."

…

" C'était vraiment délicieux Mac, mais je crois que nous allons rentrer."

" Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas vous offrir une coupe de glace de plus, ou un fruit?"

" Non, vraiment, je ne dois peut-être pas, comme Bud, aller au bureau demain matin mais je ne dois pas compter sur Lise pour me laisser faire la grasse matinée."

" Je ne vais pas m'attarder non plus, il ne faudrait pas croire que la vie de retraité est de tout repos. Mon jogging m'attend demain matin! Puis-je vous aider à débarrasser avant de partir?" ajouta AJ en se levant de table.

" Merci, je crois que nous allons nous en sortir."

" Dans ce cas… Nous nous reverrons jeudi j'espère?"

" Comptez sur moi."

" J'espère pouvoir être là aussi."

" Bonsoir, rentrez bien." dit Mac en raccompagnant ses invités à la porte.

" Bonsoir Mac. Nathan, ce fut un plaisir."

" Pour moi aussi, sincèrement. Je suis juste désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir ce que vous attendiez."

" Monsieur, vous…"

" Nathan!"

" Nathan, vous n'avez pas à vous en excuser, vous n'y pouvez rien!"

" Merci pour votre soutient et pour votre amitié."

" C'est tout naturel!"

" Non, Harriet, ça ne l'est pas et je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour jeudi."

" Nous attendons de vos nouvelles."

" Bonsoir."

" Bonsoir."

A peine avait-elle fermé la porte que Mac se dirigeait vers la table et commençait à empiler les assiettes. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite et se mettre au lit. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un client le lendemain en tout début de matinée et ces quelques jours où elle jonglait entre espoir et résignation tout en devant cacher ces deux sentiments contraires l'avaient mise à plat.

" Tu avais raison, ce sont tous des gens très sympathiques et compréhensifs."

Elle ne répondit pas et Nathan tout en l'aidant observa ses gestes un peu trop brusques.

" Ça va?"

" Oui, oui, juste un peu fatiguée."

" Tu es sûre. Tu sembles un peu…en colère. C'est à cause de moi?"

" Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre toi?"

" Je n'ai pas dit contre moi mais à cause de moi, parce que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Tu sais c'est normal que…"

" Arrête, arrête de me dire que tout est normal!" Elle s'était mise à crier, ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. Elle détourna les yeux en voyant la peine à peine masquée dans le regard de Nathan et retourna dans le salon. " Rien de tout ça, n'est normal." continua-t-elle à voix plus douce. Nathan la suivit et l'aida à retirer la rallonge. Elle poursuivit: " Si tout était normal tu n'aurais jamais disparu, je n'aurai pas perdu mon meilleur ami. Nous partagerions toujours les mêmes souvenirs. Je n'aurai pas besoin de te présenter tes amis. Nous… nous…"

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Nathan, une main sur son coude la guida vers le canapé. Il la fit s'asseoir et s'installa à côté d'elle, pas trop près, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude elle accepterait de lui: celle du presque inconnu ou celle du meilleur ami perdu? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait capable de jouer le rôle du meilleur ami pour cette femme. Il n'avait peut-être pas les souvenirs qu'un ami de longue date aurait mais il se sentait proche d'elle. Plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui d'autre qu'il avait rencontré depuis son accident. Elle leva la tête vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes.

" Oh, Nathan, je… je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi penser… je ne…" Puis elle s'effondra contre son épaule et il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, elle sanglotant contre son épaule et lui cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour la consoler. Ce qui aurait pu la consoler aurait été de retrouver la mémoire mais malheureusement il n'y parvenait pas. Finalement il commença à lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, juste ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

" Pleure… Pleure… Pleure… Il y a tant à pleurer… Pleure… Pleure… Pleure petite abandonnée… Le monde est si lourd à porter… Sarah, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… nous faire de peine… "

Elle leva la tête et vit briller une larme au coin de son œil. Puis elle se recala contre son épaule et se laissa bercer par ses paroles et sa respiration.

" … Et il n'y a personne ici pour nous consoler… Reste… reste à côté de moi… moi aussi j'ai froid et peur… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant… et j'ai peur… Si je retrouve la mémoire je vais redevenir pleinement conscient de ce à quoi j'ai été arraché et dont je me fais une idée de plus en plus précise. En revanche je rendrai à de nombreuses personnes cet être cher qu'elles pensaient avoir perdu à jamais… Mais si je ne me rappelai pas? … J'aurai toujours la vie que je me suis construit et qui convient à celui que je suis devenu mais… mais je serai responsable de la peine de tant de gens qui reprennent espoir… qui seront forcés de refaire un deuil qui fût déjà suffisamment douloureux… je… Je veux… je ne sais pas ce que je veux."

Mac releva la tête, son regard plongé dans celui de Nathan, et elle plaça une main sur sa joue.

" S'il te plaît, ne renonce pas, pas déjà." le supplia-t-elle. " Je ne pourrai pas renoncer au meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu avant d'avoir tout essayé mais sans toi je ne peux rien. Je…"

" Je n'ai pas dit que je renonçais mais c'est si dur. Plus nous créerons d'occasions pour moi de retrouver la mémoire plus la déception sera grande si ça ne réussi pas et plus nombreux seront les gens à être déçus."

" Mais peut-être que ça réussira, ça doit réussir! Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu es très gentil et en d'autre circonstance je ne chercherai pas ainsi à te chasser mais…"

" Je suis celui qui t'empêche d'accéder à Harm. Je peux comprendre ça… je crois"

" Je suis désolée."

Le silence se prolongea.

" Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour retrouver ces foutus souvenirs…ne serait ce que pour ton amitié."

" Sois certain que quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours mon amitié. Nous n'aurons pas eu des débuts faciles mais ça n'en rendra notre amitié que plus forte. Ça c'est passé ainsi avec Harm, il n'y a pas de raison que ça en soit autrement avec toi."

" Merci, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Ça veut dire essaie, ça vaut le coup."

Ils restèrent encore un moment immobile, chacun plongé au plus profond des yeux de l'autre puis Mac commença à se lever.

" Laisse la vaisselle, tu es épuisée. J'aurai bien le temps demain matin avant de te rejoindre pour déjeuner."

" Merci."

" De rien. Dors bien."

" Toi aussi."

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

# . # . # .

CH4

_Mardi 28 septembre 2004_

_17h57_

_voiture de Sarah Mackenzie_

" C'est gentil de me laisser conduire ta corvette."

" De temps en temps ce n'est pas désagréable de se laisser conduire."

" Au feu là, je tourne à droite c'est ça?"

" Oui, tu t'en souviens?"

" Non, désolé, je me rappelle seulement que tu me l'as indiqué lorsque tu m'as ramené de l'aéroport."

" Très bonne mémoire, enfin…"

" Je ne sais pas comment j'étais avant mais depuis mon accident c'est devenu une manie, presque obsessionnelle. Il faut que je me souvienne de tout ce genre de petits détails. "

" Je ne sais pas au niveau de la mémoire mais obsessionnel tu l'as toujours été."

" Mon père?"

" Par exemple. Là tu prends à gauche puis la troisième à droite et on y sera. Je me rends compte que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas revenu dans le quartier."

" Trop de souvenirs?"

" Probablement."

" Il faut que je te dise…"

" Oui?"

" J'ai eu Victor, mon collègue, au téléphone cet après-midi. Le report d'audience que j'avais demandé a été refusé. Il faut que je rentre demain à Atlanta."

" …"

" Je ne renonce pas, il faut juste que je retourne bosser. Je reviendrai."

" Quand?"

" Je ne sais pas. Probablement pas ce week-end. Il vaut mieux que je termine les affaires que j'ai en cours. Comme ça je serai plus tranquille quand je reviendrai."

" Si tu reviens." rétorqua-t-elle dans un souffle mais il l'entendit.

" Je reviendrai, je te le promets, et je ne te laisserai pas sans nouvelle comme la semaine dernière." assura-t-il en posa sa main sur la sienne afin d'appuyer ses propos.

" Nous y sommes. Tu peux te garer là en face." indiqua-t-elle préférant changer de sujet.

…

" Madame Smith, bonsoir, je vous ai appelée hier."

La personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte acquiesça.

" Bonsoir mademoiselle Mackenzie, entrez."

" Je vous présente Harmon Rabb, qui habitait l'appartement avant vous."

" Bonsoir, c'est vous qui avez heu…"

" perdu la mémoire? Oui c'est moi, bonsoir."

" Entrez, entrez. Vous voulez voir quelque chose de précis? Je…"

" Non, nous aimerions juste jeter un coup d'œil, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr."

" Non allez-y, faites comme chez vous."

Mac discuta avec Madame Smith pendant que Harm commençait à faire le tour de la pièce puis prétextant devoir descendre la poubelle la locataire les laissa seuls. Mac s'approcha de Harm et commença à lui faire une visite guidée.

" Là il y avait ton bureau, ici un canapé en cuir et là, à la place de la télé, ta chaîne hi-fi"

Ils quittèrent le salon pour la chambre

" Ton lit était orienté dans l'autre sens"

Indiquant un placard elle poursuivit, sa voix ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

" Tu pendais tes uniformes à droite, les pantalons et costumes civils à gauche. Première étagère en partant du haut, tes affaires de sports, puis tes pulls, ensuite tes T-shirts, en dessous tes sous-vêtements, enfin par terre tes sacs de voyages."

" Tu as vécu ici?"

" Non. Non! Je te l'ai dit, tu as des côtés obsessionnels. Je suis sûr que tu as toujours rangé tes affaires ainsi. Je ne serai même pas étonnée que tu continus encore aujourd'hui. Et puis j'ai aidé ta mère à débarrasser ton appartement."

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte derrière eux. Jetant un coup d'œil sans y pénétrer elle indiqua:

" Ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Dans le placard sous le lavabo les serviettes éponge, les flacons de gel douche en réserve et le papier toilette. Sur le bord du lavabo, à gauche une brosse à dent dans un verre à moutarde, à droite un tube de dentifrice goût chlorophylle. Derrière le miroir, première étagère: tes affaires de rasage et du déodorant, seconde: un peigne, un sèche-cheveux et un flacon de parfum, dernière: un tube de dentifrice de rab' et une brosse à dent pour un invité éventuel. Si tu n'as pas de question nous pouvons retourner dans le salon." Elle avait débité tout cela comme une leçon apprise par cœur, n'y mettant aucune émotion.

" Sarah, ça ne sert à rien, viens."

" Coin cuisine, là encore pas vraiment de changement. Ici le… "

" Sarah,"

" …placard 'sucré', ici le 'salé', là les…"

" Sarah! Arrête, arrête! S'il te plaît."

Elle leva son visage encore une fois inondé de larmes vers lui et se précipita dehors.

" Sarah!"

Elle ne se retourna pas et poursuivit sa fuite. Croisant madame Smith elle bredouilla des remerciements puis dévala les escaliers. Une fois dehors elle fut tentée de piquer un sprint pour se défouler mais sachant que la jupe de son uniforme ne le lui permettrait pas, elle se résigna à aller attendre Nathan dans la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci apparut et resta un moment devant l'entrée de l'immeuble n'osant pas s'approcher. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Etait-elle en colère contre lui? contre elle-même? triste? Probablement tout ça à la fois. Il finit par monter en voiture.

" Sarah, je…"

" Rentrons, je suis fatiguée!"

Elle ne desserra plus les dents de tout le trajet. Nathan décida que la meilleure attitude à adopter était de la laisser tranquille, pour le moment en tous les cas. Effectivement, alors qu'elle se garait devant chez elle, elle se remit d'elle-même à lui parler.

" J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire une soupe, sinon nous pouvons toujours faire des pâtes."

" Une soupe c'est bien."

Elle s'arrangea pour qu'il ne soit pas mention de Harm de tout le reste de la soirée. Nathan respecta sa décision. Il pouvait comprendre. Alors qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre pour se coucher elle marqua une hésitation puis se retourna vers Nathan.

" Je suis désolée pour ce soir."

" Sarah, si tu veux en…"

" Non, en fait je ne veux pas en parler. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veuille partager avec toi. Pas maintenant. J'espère que tu pourras juste excuser mon attitude de ce soir. Dors bien."

" Bonne nuit, Sarah"

_Mercredi 29 septembre 2004_

_12h48_

_Aéroport international de Dulls_

" _Embarquement porte 3 pour le vol 653 en partance pour Atlanta._"

" Il va falloir que j'y aille. Merci de m'avoir accompagné."

" De rien." répondit-elle simplement. "Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivé."

" Je le ferai. Remercie encore Bud et Harriet pour l'invitation et dis leur que je regrette bien de ne pas pouvoir être là. J'aurai bien aimé faire connaissance avec la petite Lise et 'revoir' AJ."

" Je ne crois pas qu'ils lui aient encore dit qu'on t'avait, que tu étais à nouveau là. Ils attendent ta décision. "

" Je reprendrai avec plaisir mon rôle de parrain, si ce n'est pas trop troublant pour les enfants.."

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, Mac les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et Nathan jouant nerveusement avec la sangle de son sac de voyage. Le silence se prolongea.

" Je…" commencèrent-ils simultanément.

" Oui?"

" Vas-y toi."

" Je voudrai te remercier d'être venu et de t'être prêté à toutes mes… 'expériences' sans rechigner."

" C'est à ça que servent les amis, n'est ce pas?". Il souleva son sac et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement.

" Je n'ai pas été facile, et je suis allez trop vite. J'espère que tu pourras m'excuser et j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois."

" Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un autre rythme me conviendrait mieux. Bien sûr plus vite je multiplie les occasions de retrouver la mémoire, plus les déceptions s'enchaînent mais cet état d'ignorance n'est pas plus confortable pour moi que pour toi. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois continuer ma vie actuelle ou si je vais devoir me réadapter à ma vie d'autrefois."

" Je suis désolée." soupira-t-elle alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte.

" Tu n'as pas à l'être. Quoi qu'il arrive je suis heureux que ça m'ait permis de rencontrer une amie comme toi et les gens épatants que tu m'as présentés. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je t'appelle en arrivant."

" Bon voyage."

Mac le regarda se diriger vers l'hôtesse et lui présenter son billet. Après un dernier signe de la main il disparut dans un couloir et elle s'en retourna vers sa voiture. Elle avait un sentiment bizarre. Nathan allait lui manquer, et pas seulement à cause de Harm.

_Jeudi 30 septembre 2004_

_19h32_

_résidence des Roberts_

Washington

" Alors madame…"

" Mac!"

" Mac, comment ça c'est passé avec Harm?" demanda Harriet en refermant la porte de la chambre de son fils.

" Bien. Je veux dire si l'on considère que ce n'est pas vraiment lui, très bien."

" Mais ?"

" Pardon?"

" Votre phrase laisse attendre un 'mais'."

" Mais… mais il n'est pas vraiment lui-même et ce n'est pas évident à gérer. Depuis sa disparition j'ai souvent espéré avoir l'occasion de le revoir, au moins une fois, mais pas dans ces conditions. On ne sait même pas s'il y a une chance qu'il retrouve la mémoire."

" Il faut toujours garder espoir, je sais de quoi je parle!"

" Je sais Harriet, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de toute façon. J'ai juste peur que ce ne soient de faux espoirs."

" J'ai trouvé Nathan charmant." Harriet décida qu'il était temps de détourner la conversation.

" Il l'est, vraiment. Et il semble comprendre notre besoin de retrouver Harm."

" Bud m'a dit que vous étiez allez visiter son appartement…?"

" Oui, je n'aurai jamais penser que ça serai encore aussi douloureux. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis… depuis que j'ai aidé sa mère à le débarrasser. J'ai tout revu dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé, dans les moindres détails alors que lui ne se rappelait de rien!"

" Au moins est-il volontaire pour faire des essais."

" Oui mais je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait faire déclic. Je veux dire, on est loin d'avoir revu tout son passé mais… Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait faire la différence?"

" Lui avez-vous fait lire son dossier personnel ?"

" Non, je n'y ai pas songé."

" Je ne sais pas si ça changera quoi que ce soit mais ça pourrait l'intéresser."

" On peut toujours essayer. Je lui enverrai ça demain."

" Si nous rejoignions les hommes un moment avant que je n'aie à mettre Lise au lit?"

(à suivre)


	5. Chapter 5

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

# . # . # .

CH5

_Vendredi 1__er__ octobre 2004_

_17h09_

_bureau du Colonel Mackenzie / QG du JAG_

_Falls Church _

Mac rassembla les différentes feuilles posées devant elle et les glissa dans une enveloppe. Puis elle se mit à recopier soigneusement l'adresse, parfaitement consciente qu'elle était juste en train de retarder le moment où il faudrait qu'elle écrive une sorte d'explication.

'Allez, on ne recule pas Mackenzie, on avance!' s'admonesta-t-elle en prenant une feuille de papier vierge. 'Tu écris des pages entières chaque jour, ce n'est pas si dur!'… ' Bon OK, ça n'a rien à voir avec un compte-rendu d'enquête, c'est une lettre à un ami, au meilleur ami que tu n'as jamais eu.'

'_Cher Nathan_ 'oui enfin pas tout à fait à lui'

_J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi à Atlanta. Merci pour le coup de fil. Comment c'est passé ton procès hier? De mon côté rien de nouveau. Bud, Harriet et AJ (le grand) te passe le bonjour. Sturgis m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien que nous allions manger ensemble avec Bobby quand tu seras de retour. _ _A part ça Harriet m'a fait remarquer hier que peut-être ça t'intéresserait de lire ton dossier. Je t'en envois donc une copie. Fais en ce que tu veux. En le cherchant pour le photocopier je suis tombée sur le rapport officiel de la mission durant laquelle tu as 'disparut'. Je t'en joins aussi une copie. D'après ce que tu m'as dit je suppose que contrairement à la version officielle tu n'es pas retourné dans l'immeuble après avoir raccompagné Bobby auprès des autres membres du commando. Je pense que lorsque tu voulais y rentrer tu as dû apercevoir les terroristes prendre la fuite et tu t'es mis à couvert le temps qu'ils passent pour pouvoir les suivre ensuite. C'est là que tu as prévenu le reste des troupes mais contrairement à ce que tu avais prévu tu n'as plus quitté le camion dans lequel tu t'étais caché. Comme tu pourras le lire dans le rapport officiel tu t'étais fais une sale blessure en allant chercher Bobby. Mais bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas renoncer…_'non je peux pas écrire ça, Nathan n'y est pour rien'

Elle prit une nouvelle feuille et recopia le début de sa lettre en omettant la dernière phrase.

'…_Tu as du perdre pas mal de sang et ton corps à fini par protester. D'après moi tu as perdu connaissance. Ça expliquerait comment tu as pu te trouver dans un camion percutant un arbre dans les environs d'Atlanta quelques heures après que l'immeuble dans lequel nous pensions que tu te trouvais soit parti en fumée. Mais peut-être que tu étais réellement dans le bâtiment et que tu ne t'es réfugié dans le camion qu'après l'explosion, désorienté par celle-ci.. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_Sinon, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aller au Mur lorsque tu reviendras. C'est là où le nom de ton père est gravé avec celui de milliers d'autres disparus. Même après que tu aies découvert ce qu'il lui était arrivé ensuite, tu as continué à t y rendre pour te recueillir à la date anniversaire de son éjection._

_Merci encore pour ta visite. Même si ça a remué beaucoup de sentiments en moi, c'était très agréable._

_Laisse moi savoir quand tu as une idée plus précise de quand tu pourras revenir. _ _A bientôt j'espère.__Mac_

Elle relut sa lettre et bien que pas persuadée de sa pertinence la glissa rejoindre les autres documents dans l'enveloppe kraft posée sur son bureau. Puis elle rassembla ses affaires et sortie de son bureau. Elle déposa la lettre dans le courrier en partance et se mis en route pour son appartement.

_Vendredi 1__er__ octobre 2004_

_18h27_

_Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie_

_Georgetown / Washington_

Après avoir refermé sa porte d'un coup d'épaule elle alla déposer ses courses dans la cuisine avant de revenir dans l'entrée pour quitter ses chaussures et sa veste. Puis elle partit se changer et fini par retourner dans la cuisine pour ranger ses achats. Elle retira son courrier du sac dans lequel elle l'avait jetez en le sortant de sa boîte aux lettres. Elle le posa sur la table pour finir de vider ses sacs. Elle jeta un regard curieux à une carte postale qui dépassait des autres enveloppes. Elle posa les yaourts qu'elle avait dans les mains dans le frigo avant de revenir vers la table. Elle retira la carte du reste du courrier. 'Qui donc est en vacances et pourrait m'envoyer une carte?' Mais la carte ne présentait pas de merveilleux paysages de mer et de palmiers. C'était juste une phrase imprimée en jaune sur fond bleu outremer: '_Garde toujours dans ton cœur justice et liberté.' _Elle retourna la carte, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

'_Chère Sarah,_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose de nouveau à te dire puisque nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone il y a à peine une heure mais je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser sans nouvelle et je veux que tu saches que je tiens mes promesses. _

_J'ai pas mal préparé mon procès cet après-midi et je pense que ça se passera bien. Une fois que ce sera derrière moi je pourrai mettre au point une stratégie pour m'avancer suffisamment dans mes affaires pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps la prochaine fois. Encore une fois merci pour ton accueil. Je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai une idée plus précise de quand je pourrai revenir._

_A très bientôt,_

_Nathan_'

_Dimanche 3 octobre 2004_

_18h27_

_Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie_

_Georgetown / Washington_

Elle sortit la carte de son portefeuille où elle l'avait glissé le soir de leur rencontre. Puis elle attrapa le téléphone sur la table basse et installée confortablement dans son canapé elle composa le numéro qui y était indiqué.

Mackenzie.

" Nathan, bonsoir. Sarah Mackenzie à l'appareil."

Bonsoir Sarah. Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu?

" Très bien, et toi?"

Ça va aussi.

" Merci pour ta carte."

De rien.

" Je t'ai envoyé de la paperasse, tu devrais recevoir ça lundi ou peut-être même mardi."

Je surveillerai mon courrier avec impatience.

" Ça n'en vaut pas vraiment le coup."

Tu appelais pour une raison en particulier?

Elle inspira profondément.

" En fait oui, je… Je viens d'avoir ta mère au téléphone."

Sans même le voir elle le senti paniquer. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Lui avait-elle dit que son fils n'était pas mort comme elle le pensait?

Et?

" Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne l'aurai pas fait sans t'en avoir parlé auparavant."

Merci.

" Mais je ne suis pas prête à lui mentir encore une fois."

Tu la connais mieux que moi en ce moment. Comment penses-tu qu'elle prendra la nouvelle ?

" Bien sûr ce sera un choc. Mais elle le surmontera. C'est une femme forte. Elle a déjà fait face à tellement de choses."

Justement… Si je ne retrouvais pas la mémoire? Ne faudrait-il pas mieux éviter qu'elle se fasse de faux…

" NATHAN! C'est ta mère! Elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'il t'est advenu!" Elle criait à présent dans le combiné.

Tu as raison. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. C'était stupide.

" Je ne te le fais pas dire!" Elle réussit à reprendre un ton plus doux.

C'est juste que je n'ai plus rien à partager avec elle.

" Ta vie ne se termine pas ici. Contrairement à ce que nous avons longtemps pensé. Tu as encore pleins de choses à vivre et à partager avec ta mère."

Je sais, tu as raison. Mais les souvenirs? Tu me l'as dit je suis son fils unique et adoré et je ne me rappelle même pas d'elle! Je vais provoquer une telle déception si je ne retrouvais pas la mémoire. Je ne veux pas décevoir tous ces gens.

" Je peux comprendre. Je ne dis pas que je sais ce que tu ressens mais je peux comprendre. Tu n'es pas responsable de ton accident et de ta perte de mémoire. Bien sûr, j'aimerai que tu la retrouve mais je me prépare à l'autre possibilité. Si tu ne la retrouvais pas je ne t'en tiendrai jamais pour responsable."

Je sais, merci.

" Et si tu ne retrouvais pas la mémoire nous aurions nous même à gérer notre déception. Tu n'as pas à porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Et pour ce qui est de Trish, tu restes son fils quoi qu'il arrive et elle voudrait être à tes côtés et te soutenir si elle savait."

Tu as raison. Je le savais probablement déjà mais j'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire.

" De rien, les amis sont aussi là pour ça."

Pour ma mère… tu pourrais lui dire?

" Nathan, il faudra bien que tu lui parle."

Je sais tu as raison mais…

" Dis donc, tu me donne bien souvent raison aujourd'hui!"

Il était temps de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Ça doit être un des effets secondaires de t'avoir au téléphone.

" Je ne savais pas que je provoquais des effets secondaires."

Oh que si!

Elle frissonna.

Pour ce qui est de ma mère. Elle me croit mort et si je l'appelai, entendre ma voix comme ça…

" Je suis d'accord."

Est-ce que tu pourrais l'appeler, lui expliquer un peu la situation et je l'appelle après? Ou plutôt tu lui donnes mon numéro comme ça elle peut me joindre quand elle veut.

" Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je pourrai croire que tu t'arrange pour que les autres fassent le premier pas pour toi. Mais je suis d'accord, ça me semble être notre meilleure option."

Merci.

" Ne te fais pas de soucis. Ça se passera bien."

Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Harm ne semble connaître que des gens adorables et compréhensifs?

" Probablement parce qu'il l'est aussi, tout comme toi."

Merci du compliment.

" C'est toi qui as commencé. Je vais te laisser. J'ai un coup de fil vers La Jolla à passer."

Merci. bonsoir

" Bonsoir. S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler."

Oui, j'en ai pris note. Merci encore.

" A bientôt."

A bientôt.

Elle mit fin à la communication et se dirigea vers son bureau à la recherche du numéro des Burnett.

Résidence Burnett.

" Bonsoir Frank, c'est Mac."

Bonsoir Mac, comment allez-vous? Trish ne vous a-t-elle pas appeler un peu plus tôt?

" Si, mais il faut que je discute encore de quelque chose avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle est dans les parages?"

Sur la terrasse je crois. Attendez, je vais la chercher.

" Merci Franck. A bientôt."

A bientôt

…

Mac, ça va? Comment ce fait-il que tu me rappelles?

" Il faut que je te dise quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas te parler avant."

Raconte-moi, tu m'inquiètes.

" …"

Mac! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

" J'ai retrouvé la trace de Harm."

Tu as repris tes recherches? Je croyais avoir été claire en disant que tu devais arrêter de croire qu'il n'était pas mort. Tu te fais du mal pour rien ma chérie.

" Non, je veux dire, j'ai vraiment suivit ton conseil mais… je l'ai rencontré."

Rencontré?

" Oui, lorsque j'étais à Atlanta."

…

" J'ai cru que je m'étais trompé lorsqu'il ne m'a pas reconnu, que c'était juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Mais je l'ai revu et… Trish tu es encore là?"

Oui.

" C'est vraiment lui. Il a eu un accident le jour de sa disparition. Il a perdu la mémoire. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas revenu. Trish?"

Tu es sûre?

" Certaine."

Franck, peux-tu venir s'il te plaît?

_Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il?_

" Trish, ça va?"

Oui Mac, un peu sonnée mais ça va aller.

Franck, Mac a retrouvé Harm.

Quoi?

Elle l'a retrouvé, il a perdu la mémoire mais il est vivant.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Mac?

" Oui Franck?"

C'est vrai?

" Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous ferai une blague à ce propos?"

Non, bien sûr, je suis désolé Mac, c'est juste que c'est si… incroyable!

" Je suis d'accord. Je commence à peine à me faire à l'idée."

Comment va-t-il? Tu as dit qu'il avait eu un accident?

" Il va bien Trish. A part qu'il ne se rappelle pas ses 38 premières années, il va bien. "

Il ne se souvient de rien du tout?

" Jusqu'ici non. "

Depuis quand le sais-tu?

" Un peu plus de deux semaines. Je suis désolée j'avoue que je n'ai tout d'abord pas pensé à vous joindre et puis c'est devenu compliqué. Lorsque tu as appelé cet après-midi je n'ai pas osé te le dire avant de lui en avoir parlé."

Je ne te fais aucun reproche.

" La situation est assez inconfortable. Ne trouvant aucune trace de sa vie d'avant il s'en est construit une nouvelle. Maintenant il doit jongler entre le désir de retrouver la mémoire avec toutes les déceptions que cela comporte et s'accrocher à sa nouvelle vie, plus simple."

Harm n'a jamais cherché la simplicité.

" Je suis d'accord. Il m'a demandé de te laisser son numéro et de te dire que tu peux l'appeler quand tu veux. Tu as quelque chose pour noter ?"

Non attends, Franck est parti chercher un stylo. Comment te sens-tu?

" C'est toi qui me demande ça?"

C'est toi qui gère ça seule depuis 15 jours. Et puis tu n'étais pas préparée à le revoir. J'ai Franck et tu me dis à quoi m'attendre.

" Ça va. Je m'habitue doucement à la situation. Il était là le week-end dernier. On a pas mal discuté. Il craint beaucoup de nous blesser s'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire. Il a déjà revu nos collègues du JAG et nous sommes retournés dans son appartement. Ça n'a rien donné. De son côté en tout cas."

Pour toi?

" Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça me remuerai autant d'y retourner."

Je crois que j'aurai du mal à y retourner aussi. Je suis prête à noter.

" 03-13-84-65-72-91"

...

" C'est ça. Il faut aussi que je te dise. Il a une nouvelle identité. Il se fait appeler Nathan Mackenzie."

Mackenzie?

" Ça vient d'un livre je crois."

Je l'appellerai dès que nous aurons raccrocher.

" Ça va aller?"

Je suis sûr que ça va être éprouvant mais ça ira. Et puis j'ai Franck.

" Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Ah oui, et quoi qu'il en soit, ton fils est resté une personne charmante."

Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour tout ce que tu fais, pour lui et pour nous.

" Je ne fais que ce que j'ai à faire."

Je le sais. Bonne soirée Mac. A bientôt.

_Bonsoir Mac._

" A bientôt. Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit."

C'est d'accord. Au revoir.

_Mercredi 6 octobre 2004_

_17h56_

_Hall de l'immeuble de Sarah Mackenzie_

_Georgetown / Washington_

Cette fois-ci elle ne prit même pas le temps de monter dans son appartement avant de lire la carte postale trouvée dans son courrier. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis le dimanche précédent et elle était curieuse de savoir comment c'était passé les retrouvailles téléphoniques avec Trish. Encore une fois la carte était étonnante mais son message était on ne peut plus clair: 'Merci'. Le minuteur toucha à sa fin alors qu'elle voulait retourner la carte. Elle se résigna donc à attendre d'avoir atteint son appartement. Elle s'assit sur son canapé pour défaire ses chaussures tout en commençant à lire la carte. 'Il aurait peut-être pu prendre du papier à lettre s'il avait tant à raconter!'

' _Sarah,_

_Merci de m'avoir poussé à prendre contact avec ma mère. Tu avais raison (comme toujours?), c'est une femme formidable et si compréhensive! Elle m'a répété ce que tu m'avais déjà affirmé: Je serai toujours son fils. Elle m'a invité à la 'maison', difficile d'y penser en ces termes. Mais comme je risque de courir après le temps dans les semaines à venir, elle a proposé de passer à Washington avec Franck lorsque j'y serai._

_Merci à vous deux pour la confiance sans concession que vous m'offrez. Je ferai tout pour ne jamais la trahir. Je sais qu'elle vient de votre connaissance de Harm et j'espère m'en montrer digne._

_Merci pour ton soutient. Il est très important pour moi et je sais que la situation n'est pas simple pour toi non plus. Trish pense qu'il serait bien que je retourne dans la ferme de ma grand-mère. Elle dit que j'y ai vécu des périodes importantes de ma vie et que ça pourrait peut-être provoquer des souvenirs si j'y retournai. Y as-tu déjà été? Ça te dirait de m'accompagner? Ne te sens pas obliger de le faire mais j'avoue que je me sentirai un peu plus à l'aise si tu venais avec moi. _

_Merci pour ta patience. J'ai vu avec Victor pour qu'il reprenne mes dossiers les moins importants et je devrai me débarrasser des autres dans la semaine. Mais comme j'ai encore un procès mardi prochain je ne pourrai pas revenir dès ce week-end._

_A bientôt_

_Nathan_'

Elle décida de lui répondre immédiatement. En postant sa lettre le lendemain en se rendant au JAG il la recevrait probablement samedi.

' _Nathan,_

_Merci pour ta lettre. Elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis ravie que ça se soit bien passé avec Trish même si ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils envisagent de venir. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus._

_Non, je ne suis jamais allée chez ta grand-mère mais je pense que ta mère a raison. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. A ce propos, il serait peut-être bon de les mettre au courant aussi, elle et ton frère. Mais peut-être que tu t'es déjà occupé de ça avec Trish. Laisse-le moi savoir. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux prendre comme congés pour t'accompagner._

_Appelles-moi quand tu connais l'horaire de ton vol. Je tâcherai de venir te chercher._

_Je me fais une joie de te revoir la semaine prochaine._

_A très vite._

_Mac_'

Elle referma l'enveloppe sur la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire et la porta dans l'entrée, la laissant sur sa sacoche afin d'être sûre de ne pas l'oublier le lendemain.

_Samedi 9 octobre 2004_

_8h26_

_Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie _

_Georgetown / Washington_

Mac était trempée. Elle revenait de son jogging matinal. Elle s'était à peine éloignée de son immeuble qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Comme ce n'était pas une pluie très forte, elle n'avait pas renoncé. Sauf qu'après une grosse demi-heure c'était des cordes qu'il pleuvait et il fallait encore rentrer. Enfin, histoire de lui miner le moral pour commencer le week-end, la pluie avait cessé alors qu'elle atteignait son pâté de maison. Il n'était donc pas peu dire qu'elle se réjouissait à l'idée d'une bonne douche chaude. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain elle aperçut le voyant de son répondeur clignoter frénétiquement. 'Quoi que ce soit ça peut attendre!' fut la seule réflexion que ça lui évoqua. Elle abandonna ses vêtements sur le sol de la salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet brûlant. En sortant de la douche quelques minutes plus tard elle s'enroula dans son drap de bain et commença à se sécher les cheveux avec une seconde serviette plus petite. Tout en continuant elle se rendit dans sa chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre. Machinalement elle appuya au passage sur le bouton 'play' de son répondeur.

Vous avez trois nouveaux messages. Premier message…bip…Sarah, c'est Nathan ' Enfin une bonne surprise pour éclairer cette morne matinée.' Je me doutais un peu que je n'arriverai pas à te joindre. Je suppose que tu apprécies ton jogging vu le temps. ' C'est ironique?' Enfin j'espère que tu bénéficies du même temps qu'ici. On se croirait presque encore en été. ' Ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent.' Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'appelle maintenant car je ne serai pas là de la journée et je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Je voulais t'annoncer que j'ai pris mon billet. Je prends le même vol que la dernière fois. C'est à dire que j'arriverai mardi vers 9 heures. Préviens-moi si tu ne peux pas être là, je prendrai un Taxi. Je me réjouis à l'idée de te revoir. ' Moi aussi' Sinon j'ai bien eu … bip bip bip ' Et merde' Message suivant…bip…C'est encore moi. Est-ce que c'est une façon de recevoir les messages! ' Je suis d'accord!' Je disais donc que j'ai reçu ton courrier. Merci. ' De rien.' J'ai tout lu attentivement. Je ne me rappelle de rien mais c'est très appréciable d'enfin comprendre comment j'ai pu avoir ce satané accident. Je connais vraiment un sénateur? Si j'avais su qu'on avait une vie aussi mondaine à Washington, je serai venu plus tôt. Ok pour aller me recueillir. J'aimerai aussi aller où tout ça c'est passé, histoire de me faire une idée plus précise de ce que j'ai lu et puis c'est probablement un des derniers trucs que j'ai vu avant mon accident. Tu m'accompagneras? ' Tu sais bien que je t'accompagnerai n'importe où si tu me le demandais' Bon, avant que ton… bip bip bip ' Désolée!' Message suivant…bip…Je m'en doutais! Bon je te laisse avant de me faire raccrocher au nez une troisième fois. De toute façon il faut que j'y aille. Bon week-end. Sauf changement, on se voit mardi. Ciao ! …bip bip bip… fin des nouveaux messages. ' A mardi.'

( à suivre)


	6. Chapter 6

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

# . # . # .

CH6

_Mardi 12 octobre 2004_

_21h07_

_Aéroport international de Dulls_

Cette fois-ci, Mac était beaucoup plus sereine en attendant l'arrivée des passagers du vol en provenance d'Atlanta…d'un passager en particulier. Elle ne fut que légèrement surprise lorsqu'il l'attira à lui pour une brève étreinte alors qu'il la retrouvait derrière la porte de débarquement.

" Bonsoir."

" Bonsoir. Tu as fait bon voyage?"

" Excellant, bien que terriblement ennuyeux. J'étais impatient d'arriver."

" Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. J'avoue que j'ai trouver le temps long aujourd'hui moi aussi."

" Une journée fastidieuse?"

" Pas la plus exaltante. J'ai dû rédiger le compte rendu de l'enquête de ce week-end. "

" De ce week-end?"

" Oui peu après ton appel, samedi, ou du moins après que j'ai écouté ton message j'ai reçu un coup de fil de mon commandant. Quelques heures plus tard j'étais dans un avion pour l'Espagne. Je ne suis rentrée que lundi midi. Au moins ainsi j'ai évité les pluies diluviennes qui sont tombées ici."

" Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de toi en Espagne?"

" Un petit accrochage entre un de nos navires et une navette des garde-côtes espagnols aurait pu tourner à l'incident diplomatique. "

" Et pour ce genre de problème on fait appel à toi?"

" Ça arrive mais parlons d'autres choses que du boulot. Comment était ton week-end, toi qui avais beau temps?"

" J'ai vécu une expérience très intéressante."

Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil curieux avant de lui lancer les clés de sa voiture et de se diriger du côté passager.

" Et quelle est-elle?" demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il eut mis sa valise dans le coffre et se fut installé à côté d'elle.

" J'ai piloté un avion." répondit-il calmement, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres trahissant la satisfaction qu'il ressentait d'avoir réussit à la rendre bouche-bé. Puis il s'expliqua:" Je suis allé faire un baptême de l'air. Après un moment le pilote m'a proposé, comme il le fait habituellement, de prendre les commandes. Je n'ai eu aucun problème à suivre ses consignes. Je savais instinctivement quoi faire. Je ne me suis pas rappelé l'avoir déjà fait ou quoi que ce soit du genre mais en même temps je réagissais comme si je l'avais déjà fait des centaines de fois, du moins c'est ce que m'a dit le pilote."

" Tu l'as fait des centaines de fois!"

" Oui, je sais, mais c'était si subit. Je veux dire pour ce qui était du droit j'ai retrouvé petit à petit mes réflexes. Là, à partir du moment où j'avais le manche en main je savais quoi faire. Et puis ce sentiment lorsque j'étais en l'air!"

" C'est peut-être un signe qui montre que tu commences à te souvenir!" fit-elle remarquer pleine d'espoirs. Cette exaltation qu'il montrait, le pétillement dans ses yeux alors qu'il revivait son vol lui rappelait tellement Harm!

" Je l'espère aussi!"

" Cela nous donne une raison de plus de nous rendre chez ta grand-mère."

Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

" Ta mère a fait rapatrier ton Stearman là-bas. Il doit être dans la grange où il a attendu que ton père puis toi le remette en état."

" Comment ça?"

" Je ne connais pas tout à fait l'histoire, il faudrait demander à ta mère ou à ta grand-mère. De ce que je sais il appartenait à ton père qui voulait le réparer pour pouvoir, je suppose, t'apprendre à voler mais il a disparu avant de pouvoir le faire. Comme tu le sais, après ton premier crash tu as passé une partie de ta convalescence chez ta grand-mère, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça je suppose, que ta mère pense qu'il faut que tu y retournes. Enfin bref lors de ton séjour tu as remis ton Stearman en état et tu l'as baptisé comme ta grand-mère: Sarah. "

" Ou comme toi?"

" Tu ne me connaissais pas encore à l'époque. Si tu ne trouves pas de place là, il y en a souvent dans la petite ruelle à droite. "

" Au fait, je voulais te remercier pour ta carte. Je l'ai reçu lundi alors je n'y ai pas répondu." reprit-elle en descendant de la voiture. " Il faut que j'assouvisse ma curiosité: d'où sors-tu toutes ses cartes?"

" Elles sont trop kitsch?"

" Je dirais plutôt étonnantes."

" C'est une longue histoire."

" Je t'écoute." insista-t-elle en poussant la porte de son immeuble.

" Après mon accident, à l'hôpital, j'ai reçu une aide psychologique. Pour m'aider à…à regarder vers l'avenir. Ce n'était pas évident d'avoir totalement perdu la mémoire et qu'en plus il ne semble y avoir personne se préoccupant de mon sort…" Il vit la culpabilité assombrir ses traits et poursuivit rapidement." Ce n'est pas un reproche, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je voyais donc régulièrement une psychothérapeute de l'hôpital. Elle voulait toujours que je lui parle de mes sentiments. On ne peut pas dire que je montrais beaucoup de bonne volonté. Bien sûr j'étais en colère contre l'injustice de la situation et puis je m'imaginais l'homme que j'avais été comme le dernier des hommes. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement si à 40 ans il n'y avait pas un ami, un membre de ma famille à qui je manquais. Mais je m'égare, je suis sensé te parler des cartes. Un jour, une de ces longues et ennuyeuses journées que je passais à l'hôpital, ne pouvant me déplacer qu'à l'aide d'un fauteuil roulant je suis allé au kiosque à journaux. Je regardais les cartes postales, juste comme ça, pour me distraire, à qui aurais-je pu en envoyer une? L'une d'elle m'a interpellée. Elle était toute simple, le portrait en noir et blanc d'un chiot qui, tu sais, avait cette sorte d'entonnoir autour du cou mais je trouvais qu'elle reflétait assez bien ce que je ressentais: handicapé physiquement et dans l'incapacité de regarder en arrière. Lors de mon prochain entretient avec ma psy je lui en ai parlé. Puis nous avons pris l'habitude de commencer chacun de nos rendez-vous par parler d'une carte que j'avais repéré. Ça nous donnait un point de départ. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert ces cartes qui sont généralement juste constituées d'une simple phrase parfois une citation. Une fois sorti de l'hôpital j'ai racheté le stock d'un magasin qui fermait. Je dois avoir pas loin de 500 cartes de ce genre à la maison. Chaque semaine, à chaque séance, j'apportais une carte au dos de laquelle j'avais écrit ce qu'elle m'évoquait. 'Ecrire pour ne pas mourir, écrire sagesses ou délires, écrire pour tenter de dire, dire tout ce qui m'a blessé, tout ce qui m'a sauvé, écrire et me débarrasser. Ecrire pour ne pas sombrer, écrire au lieu de tournoyer, écrire et ne jamais pleurer, rien que des larmes de stylo qui viennent se changer en mots pour me tenir le cœur au chaud' ça c'est l'extrait d'un de mes poèmes préférés. Je n'ai pas perdu l'habitude d'écrire ce qui me passe par la tête dessus, et puis il faut que j'écoule mon stock. Malheureusement pour toi."

" Non pas du tout. J'étais juste curieuse de connaître la signification de ses cartes."

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle avait été émue parce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce qu'il avait dit à propos de l'écriture comme thérapie lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait elle-même écrit à la suite de sa disparition. Une fois qu'il se fut installé sur le canapé à côté d'elle, elle se pencha vers lui.

" Je suis désolée, que tu aies du traverser tout ça, et surtout que tu aies du faire face à ça tout seul."

" Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et puis je n'étais pas tout à fait seul. J'ai reçut beaucoup de soutient de l'équipe soignante de l'hôpital et puis de l'association."

" Je suis heureuse de l'entendre mais tes proches auraient dû être là pour toi. Tu n'aurais ainsi peut-être pas perdu deux ans et demi de ta vie."

" Je ne les considère pas comme perdu."

" Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ainsi."

" Bien sûr, j'aimerai rapidement retrouver la mémoire maintenant, et mon rétablissement aurait probablement été plus facile si j'avais eu ma famille et mes amis autour de moi. Mais je ne pourrai jamais considérer comme temps perdu tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis, toutes les personnes dont j'ai fait la connaissance."

" Oui, tu as raison. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que tu as continué à vivre alors que tu étais 'mort' pour nous. Il faudra que tu nous présentes tes nouveaux amis."

" Tu n'as pas à te sentir jalouse."

" Je ne le suis pas. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois fait des amis et je leur suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de toi alors que nous ne le pouvions pas."

" Je m'en doutais déjà mais maintenant je sais exactement pourquoi j'ai chercher ton amitié depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu et je suis certain que je considérais comme un honneur d'être ton ami."

" Je ne crois pas que cela ait été si simple."

" Et je comprends pourquoi ma mère m'a dit que vous aviez fait connaissance après ma disparition et qu'elle te considère maintenant comme sa fille. On ne peut que se souhaiter une fille comme toi, si compréhensive, si douce…"

" Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup mais c'est loin d'être si simple. Je ne pense pas être la fille idéale, loin de là. Il y a beaucoup de choses encore de moi que tu ignores ou du moins que tu as oublié et qui m'éloignent énormément de l'image angélique que tu fais de moi."

Une ombre passa dans son regard et il hésita à changer de sujet.

" Racontes-moi."

Elle ne se montra pas franchement enthousiaste à cette idée. Ses sentiments étaient plutôt en désordre en ce moment, les retrouvailles avec Harm, l'aider dans les tentatives pour retrouver la mémoire… Elle ne sentait pas vraiment assez sûre d'elle pour remuer un passé plus ancien encore et surtout plus douloureux.

" J'aimerai savoir."

" Je…"

" Peut-être que ça pourrait m'aider, m'aider à me souvenir."

Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que l'argument n'était pas tout à fait honnête mais peut-être, peut-être qu'il aurait raison. Elle décida de lui raconter les choses comme il les avait découvertes la première fois.

" Le jour de notre rencontre, juste après que tu aies reçu ta première 'Distinguished Flying Cross' nous sommes partis sur une enquête, le vol de la déclaration d'indépendance par le Colonel O'Hara, mon oncle… … …C'est ainsi que nous avons appris à nous faire confiance l'un l'autre et que tu as appris mon alcoolisme et comment il a coûté la vie à Eddy. Quelques années plus tard je t'ai appelé au milieu de la nuit. J'avais été arrêtée pour le meurtre de mon mari, personne n'en ayant jamais entendu parlé… … …tu as donc pût rajouter à la liste, liaison avec un officier supérieur…"

" Mais je suis resté ton ami et j'ai continué à t'accorder ma confiance."

" Etonnamment oui."

" C'est donc bien que je voyais plus loin que ces détours qu'avait connu ta vie."

" Je suppose."

" Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais compris comment je pouvais vouloir de toi comme amie. J'en ai assez entendu ces dernières semaines pour savoir que si je t'ai aidé lorsque tu connaissais des difficultés tu me l'as bien rendu, bien au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'un ami. Et même si j'ai perdu la mémoire il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour voir à qu'elle point tu es une femme forte." Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et avait posé une main sur son avant bras comme pour mieux appuyé ses affirmations. " Tout ce que tu viens de m'apprendre ne fait que renforcer l'admiration que j'éprouve pour celle que tu es. Je ne peux que remercier Dieu de m'avoir accordé la possibilité d'être ton ami une seconde fois."

Elle détourna les yeux. Le regard de Nathan avait prit l'éclat de celui de Harm lors de ses plaidoyers les plus enflammés. Il remarqua son malaise et décida qu'il était temps de détourner la conversation. Son but n'était pas de la troubler plus qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être.

" J'ai dit à ma mère que je venais ce soir. Ils ont décidé de venir probablement demain dans l'après-midi."

" Très bien. On pourrait allez les chercher à l'aéroport."

"Ils appelleront pour nous dire dans quel hôtel ils descendent. Maman nous demande de leur réserver notre soirée. Ils veulent nous inviter au resto."

Mac remarqua avec quelle facilité il semblait employer 'Maman'. S'était-il entraîner pour ne pas la blesser?

" Très bien. Je me réjouis de les revoir."

" Eux aussi s'en font une fête."

" C'est assez logique, ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis plus de deux ans!"

" Oui, j'espère que ça se passera bien."

" Bien sûr que ça se passera bien! Tu l'as toi-même remarqué en une conversation téléphonique, ta mère est une femme merveilleuse. Franck l'est tout autant. "

" A propos, pourquoi l'appelles-tu toujours Franck? Je ne l'appelais pas papa?"

" Non, il ne me semble pas. Tu as eu du mal à accepter qu'il entre dans la vie de ta mère alors que tu étais persuadé que ton père était vivant."

" Oh." fit-il la mine déconfite

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

" Je l'ai appelé papa quand je l'ai eu au téléphone. Il a semblé gêné mais je pensais que c'était de me parler après m'avoir cru mort. Et puis j'en parle comme 'papa' avec ma mère."

Il semblait vraiment embêté et Mac chercha à le rassurer.

" Ce n'est pas si grave, je te l'ai dit, tes parents sont très compréhensifs. De plus je suis persuadée que tu as fini par considérer qu'il faisait un beau-père parfait. Je suppose que tu n'as seulement jamais trouvé comment passer de 'Franck' à 'papa'."

" C'est vrai?"

" J'en suis persuadée! Même si adolescent tu as eu du mal à accepter sa présence je suis sûre que tu t'es vite rendu compte de ce qu'il apportait à ta mère, et à toi. Je crois que lorsqu'il t'a apporté son aide pour retrouver ton père ça a été le dernier point te permettant de te persuader que c'est un homme bien." Il fronça les sourcils et elle poursuivit ses explications. " C'est lui qui t'a fournit l'argent nous permettant de voler ce Mig en Russie. Ta deuxième éjection, mon premier vol en avion de chasse et première, et j'espère dernière, éjection."

" Je vois."

" C'est pas tout ça mais il fait faim. Tagliatelles à la sauce tomate maison ça te va?"

" Très bien mais dit moi où ça se trouve et je m'en occupe." dit-il d'un ton décidé.

" Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que j'essaye de t'en dissuader."

" Tu as bien compris!" répondit-il son merveilleux sourit bien en place.

" Alors allons-y." Comme il allait protester elle continua." Promis, je ne toucherai à rien mais nous pourrons continuer à discuter."

Après lui avoir indiqué où trouver de quoi faire la sauce et les pâtes elle se percha sur le plan de travail le plus éloigné des plaques électriques et l'observa. Il avait toujours la même façon de cuisiner. Elle l'avait suffisamment souvent regardé leurs préparer à grignoter lorsqu'ils étaient chez lui pour travailler sur une affaire. Il faisait toujours les mêmes mimiques. Il avait toujours la même manière de goûter du bout des lèvres, de s'immobiliser en pleine réflexion puis de rajouter un ingrédient ou un autre. Et puis c'était amusant de voir comme il avait si vite pris ses marques dans sa cuisine.

" Moi aussi j'ai des nouvelles. J'ai lundi, mardi et mercredi de congé. Si tu veux et si ta grand-mère est d'accord, nous pourrions passer quelques jours chez elle."

" Super. Maman lui a dit ce qu'il m'est arrivé et que je la contacterai dès que je saurai quand nous pourrions y aller. Je l'appellerai demain. "

(A suivre)

# . # . # .

NA: Je suis en train de retravailler certains passages des chapitres à venir donc si vous avez des commentaires, conseils... n'hésitez pas!


	7. Chapter 7

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

# . # . # .

CH7

_Mercredi 13 octobre 2004_

_19h36_

_restaurant de l'hôtel Piazza_

Les Burnett avaient refusé qu'ils viennent les chercher à l'aéroport. Trish avait fait comprendre à Mac qu'elle ne voulait pas de retrouvailles dans un aéroport et qu'elle voulait pouvoir 'se faire belle' pour son fils. Ils s'étaient donc donnés rendez-vous dans le restaurant de l'hôtel dans lequel ils étaient descendus. Dans la tête de Mac s'égrainaient déjà les minutes qu'ils avaient de retard. Nathan avait absolument voulu se changer alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir. Elle avait beau eu lui répéter que ces parents seraient ravis de le voir qu'elle que soit la couleur de sa chemise, il était très nerveux et tenait à faire bonne impression. Ils se laissèrent guider vers une arrière-salle où les attendaient les Burnett. Trish, les yeux braqués sur la porte fut la première à les voir. Elle se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers eux, immédiatement suivit de Franck. Nathan ouvrit ses bras afin d'y accueillir sa mère en pleure.

" Oh, Harm! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois en vie et en bonne santé!"

Mac se fit la réflexion que Trish avait immédiatement su trouver les mots qui convenaient. Nathan passa une main apaisante dans le dos de sa mère et Mac aperçut une larme pointer au coin de son œil.

" Ça va aller maman, moi aussi ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de te voir."

Franck après avoir laissé la priorité à sa femme décida que son tour était venu et il fit un pas de plus dans leur direction. Nathan l'aperçut et dégagea son bras pour le saluer.

" Bonsoir papa."

Mac observa la petite retenue que montra Franck avant de serrer la main de Nathan et de lui administrer une vigoureuse tape sur l'épaule.

" Bonsoir fiston, heureux de te revoir."

" Sarah m'a dit que je n'avais pas l'habitude de t'appeler 'papa'." commença-t-il, montrant qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué la réaction de son beau-père. Comme Franck allait dire quelque chose il ajouta : " Mais elle m'a dit que c'était surtout parce que je n'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion de le faire. Que penses-tu de profiter de celle-ci pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases?"

Ce fut au tour de Franck de sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il prit sa femme et son fils toujours enlacés dans ses bras. Trish adressa un regard de gratitude à Mac qui sentit elle aussi ses yeux se charger d'humidité.

" Bonsoir, je suis très contente de vous revoir."

" Bonsoir Mac, le plaisir est réciproque. Que pensez-vous de l'idée de profiter nous aussi de l'occasion pour nous tutoyer?"

" Je la trouve très bonne, Franck."

" Bonsoir Mac," Trish la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille: " et encore merci! " Puis elle continua d'une voix plus forte en désignant une serveuse qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce. " Ce n'est pas tout ça les enfants mais je crois qu'il faut que nous allions nous asseoir. Cette pauvre jeune fille ne sait plus quoi faire avec ce groupe de pleurnicheurs dans l'entrée."

" Je suis aussi compris dans les 'enfants'?"

" Bien sûr Franck!" répondit-elle en riant et elle passa le bras dans celui de son mari.

Ils se rendirent à leur table et commandèrent

" Racontes-nous tout ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières années. Où habites-tu?"

" Depuis 6 mois je loue un studio dans les environs d'Atlanta. C'est le premier que j'ai entièrement aménagé à ma guise. Je m'y sens bien. Il faudra que vous veniez, je vous ferai visiter Atlanta, ou bien est-ce que vous connaissez déjà?"

" Avec plaisir, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds."

" J'y étais pour la première fois lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'aimerai beaucoup voir où tu habites."

" Oui, bien sûr. Je n'y suis passé qu'une fois ou deux lors de déplacements professionnels. Ce n'est probablement le meilleur sujet de conversation mais j'aimerai que tu me dises ce qui t'est arrivé, ton accident. Tu as l'air en forme mais j'aimerai comprendre."

" D'après ce qu'on m'a dit ensuite, je me trouvais à l'arrière d'un camion de transport de fruits et légumes quasiment vide ayant percuté un arbre à la sortie de la ville lorsque les équipes de secours m'ont trouvé. Le chauffeur a été tué sur le coup. Lors de la collision j'ai du voler à travers l'habitacle, me cassant 2 côtes et le tibia droit et occasionnant en plus d'une contusion à la tête, un assez sévère tassement des vertèbres." Trish avait pâli en entendant ce qu'avait subit son fils. Franck s'étant probablement préparé à la réponse à sa question ne montra pas ouvertement de réaction si ce n'est le crispement de sa main sur son verre. Mac serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal. Il n'avait jamais donné de détail sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. " Il y avait aussi cette plaie bizarre au bras mais pour ça il faut mieux demander à Sarah."

" Oh, je ne sais rien de bien plus que ce que vous savez déjà. Comme indiqué dans la copie du rapport que je vous avais fait passer, Harm s'était sérieusement blessé au bras lors de la première partie de l'opération. Je pense qu'au moment où il a annoncé à l'agent McCain la fuite des terroristes il avait dû se cacher dans un camion ouvert garé pas loin. Seulement il a dû perdre plus de sang qu'il ne le pensait et au lieu de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe il a perdu conscience à l'arrière du camion. Lorsque la salle de spectacle a sauté nous étions persuadés qu'il s'y trouvait et nous avons uniquement orienté nos recherches sur les décombres sans penser à inspecter les véhicules des environs."

" Comment s'est passée ta convalescence? Je suis vraiment désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu être là pour toi."

" Sarah me l'a déjà dit et je sais que vous l'êtes mais vous n'y pouvez rien. Lorsqu'ils m'ont trouvé j'avais perdu pas mal de sang et j'étais inconscient. C'était d'ailleurs probablement mieux comme ça. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs laissé presque deux jours dans un coma artificiel afin que je reprenne des forces. Quand je me suis réveillé j'avais uniquement la possibilité de bouger les bras et je ne me souvenais de rien. Ils m'avaient totalement immobilisé la colonne vertébrale en attendant que j'aille un peu mieux pour m'opérer. Ils avaient plâtré ma jambe et réparé les dégâts causés par mes côtes et ma contusion."

" Oh!" laissa échapper Trish, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Franck passa un bras autour de sa taille et Nathan se leva de table puis se baissa vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

" Ça va maintenant maman. J'ai été vraiment mal en point mais je vais bien."

Il continua à lui passer une main dans le dos un moment puis elle essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers lui.

" Je t'aime Harm, je t'aime tellement."

" Moi aussi maman."

" Ça va mieux. Retournes t'asseoir, ton steak va refroidir."

" Si vous nous racontiez votre séjour en Chine. Est-ce que la muraille est aussi impressionnante qu'on le dit?"

…

" Trish, Franck, merci pour cette très agréable soirée."

" Merci à toi Mac."

" Si vous voyez que votre programme vous le permet ce sera un plaisir de manger un morceau avec vous demain midi. Sinon je vous attendrai vendredi soir à la maison."

" Bien sûr. Je t'appellerai dans la matinée pour te dire."

" Entendu, bonne nuit Trish." dit Mac et les deux femmes s'embrassèrent.

Puis Mac se tourna vers Franck, lui tendant la main, mais celui-ci au lieu de lui serrer la main la prit dans ses bras.

" Bonne nuit, Mac et merci."

" Bonsoir Franck."

" Harm on se revoit demain. Nous passerons te prendre chez Mac vers 9 heures."

" C'est entendu. Bonne nuit maman. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de vous voir."

Mère et fils était de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Franck vint les enlacer.

" Bonsoir fiston, dors bien."

" Bonne nuit papa."

Ils finirent par se séparer et Trish et Franck montèrent dans leur chambre la tête remplie de ses retrouvailles qui s'étaient si bien déroulées. Nathan rejoignit Mac devant l'entrée, où elle s'était rendue afin de les laisser entre eux.

" Prêt à rentrer?"

" Oh oui, je suis crevé!"

" Moi aussi."

" C'était une bonne soirée, n'est ce pas?"

" Bien sûr, c'était une soirée très agréable!"

" Que penses-tu de.. Penses-tu que mon attitude face à mes parents était la bonne?"

" Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne vous avais encore jamais vu ensemble alors je ne pourrai pas te dire si c'était 'comme avant'. Et je ne pourrai pas prendre mon expérience personnelle comme exemple de relations familiales normales."

" Pourquoi pas?"

" Parce que mon père était alcoolique et battait ma mère, et que celle-ci a quitter la maison lorsque j'avais 15 ans." expliqua-t-elle comme si cela faisait parti du passé et ne la touchait plus. " Mais ton attitude vis à vis de tes parents m'a semblée très naturelle."

" Oui? Ce n'était pas un peu…trop? Je ne voulais pas me montrer trop distant envers eux pour ne pas leur faire de peine mais je ne me rappelle pas d'eux et ils le savent."

" Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça faisait surfait. Et puis je connais tes parents depuis un moment maintenant et ils m'ont semblé plutôt à l'aise étant donné les circonstances. Je crois que tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Tu t'es entraîné à employer 'papa' et 'maman'? Tu sembles le faire avec une telle facilité!"

" Effectivement, c'est étonnement facile. Je veux dire au départ il a fallu que je me répète que bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas ce sont mes parents et que je dois me comporter envers eux en tant que tels. Mais plus j'apprends à les connaître plus c'est facile. Ils me donnent vraiment le sentiment d'appartenir à la famille."

_Samedi 16 octobre 2004_

_08h43_

_Aéroport international de Dulls_

" Mac, merci encore pour hier."

" Oh, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. Quand je suis rentrée la table était mise et la préparation du repas déjà bien avancée."

" Dans ce cas merci pour tout le reste." rétorqua Trish lui adressant un sourire entendu.

" Ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère que nous en aurons bientôt à nouveau l'occasion."

" Bien sûr. Tu viens pour Noël comme l'an passé, n'est ce pas?"

" Ce sera toujours avec plaisir que je quitterai les grands froids de Washington pour vous rendre visite."

" Harm, je suis désolée que nous ne puissions pas t'accompagner chez Sarah mais ce vernissage à la galerie est prévu de longue date et je ne pouvais plus le déplacer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça se passera bien et puis Mac t'accompagne."

" Oui entre deux Sarah, j'ai intérêt à bien me tenir."

" Entre trois en fait."

Nathan adressa un regard interrogateur à Franck.

" Tu oublies ton Stearman. Seul homme au milieu de toutes ces femmes je te souhaite bien du courage! Montre leurs qui est le chef."

Trish prit un air faussement outré et fit les gros yeux à son mari.

" Franck! Harm, ne t'avise pas de manquer à la galanterie. J'ai mes sources, je le saurai."

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes."

" J'espère bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé."

" Ce n'est pas tout ça," annonça Franck." mais nous allons bientôt devoir embarquer et vous devriez aller faire enregistrer vos bagages."

" Oui, tu as raison papa. Nous allons y aller. C'était vraiment bien que vous ayez pu venir."

" J'espère que tu viendras bientôt nous rendre visite à La Jolla."

" Ce sera avec plaisir mais je ne sais pas encore quand j'en aurai la possibilité."

" Oui, nous verrons. Tu viens quand tu veux, nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir longtemps à l'avance. Mac, profite bien de ton week-end. Je sais que je me répète mais tu travailles trop."

" Je veillerai à ce qu'elle se repose, maman."

" Je compte sur toi. J'appellerai chez Sarah pour savoir comment ça se passe."

" Donnez-lui notre bonjour."

" Nous le ferons."

Ils se prirent les uns les autres dans les bras et après plusieurs faux départ Nathan et Mac partirent à la recherche de leur guichet d'enregistrement.

(à suivre)


	8. Chapter 8

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

toujours pas de commentaires (le petit bouton appelé "review" tout en bas à gauche...) ?? :-( je sais que vous êtes un certain nombre à suivre cette fic (plus que je l'aurai imaginé d'ailleurs) et ca m'aiderai à me remette dans le bain pour finir ces quelques passages qu'il me manque. s'vous plait... Que pensez-vous de Nathan/Harm. Ce truc de perte de memoire n'est pas évidant à gerer (pour lui probablement aussi mais là je parlais pour moi ;-)

# . # . # .

CH8

_Mercredi 20 octobre 2004_

_06h54_

Ferme de Sarah Rabb

Mac maudit une nouvelle fois son horloge interne qui s'entêtait à la réveiller comme si elle devait se rendre au bureau. Pourtant ces quelques jours avaient été tout sauf passés à penser au travail. Ils avaient été très bien accueillis par la grand-mère d'Harm. Et, bien que le temps pluvieux aie restreint leurs sorties, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer.

" Bonjour Mac. Bien dormi?"

" Très bien merci. Ça sent très bon. Que prépares-tu?"

" Un gâteau aux pommes que vous pourrez emporter."

" Merci, c'est très gentil mais il ne fallait pas."

" Il faut bien que je gâte mes petits enfants pendant qu'ils sont là. Ce n'est pas si souvent. Je mets l'eau à chauffer dès que j'ai fini."

" Ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux le faire moi-même et puis je vais attendre que Harm soit levé."

" Ça peut encore prendre un moment! Contrairement à toi il ne semble pas avoir de problème à faire la grasse matinée."

" Ce n'est pas un problème. Est-ce que je peux te donner un coup de main avec le gâteau?"

" Non, ça va merci. Que penses-tu de Harm? Est-ce que ça a aidé que vous veniez?"

" Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit rappelé de quoi que ce soit jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait faire déclic. Je veux dire il a revu ses amis, sa famille, il s'est rendu au Mur. Il a parlé avec Sergueï. Nous sommes retournés dans son appartement. Il est venu au JAG… En revanche je suis certaine que ça lui a fait du bien de venir ici. Ça lui a encore une fois montré qu'il a une famille qui l'aime ce dont il doutait fortement avant de vous revoir."

" Que va-t-il se passer s'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'il retournera vivre à Atlanta. C'est là qu'est sa vie maintenant."

" Et c'est tout?"

" Comment ça?"

" Il retrouve la vie qu'il s'est créé depuis son accident et il oubli tout à nouveau?"

" Non, bien sûr que non. Il a retrouvé sa famille maintenant. "

" Et ses amis?"

" Je lui ai promis de lui garder mon amitié quoi qu'il arrive mais je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tout ça va tourner. Je lui ai dit que ce serait à nous de gérer notre deuil du Harm 'd'avant' s'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je peux faire ça. Il lui ressemble tant et pourtant il est si différent."

" Tu y arriveras." affirma fermement la vieille femme. Mac leva la tête vers elle. Après avoir regarder un moment dans ses yeux si bleu dont avait hérité Harm, elle la cru, simplement.

_Mercredi 20 octobre 2004_

_13h54_

Ferme de Sarah Rabb

La pluie avait cessé pendant le repas et Nathan proposa à Mac de faire un dernier tour à pieds avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Après avoir traversé la cour ils grimpèrent la colline au pied de laquelle se trouvait la ferme. Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence. La campagne sentait la pluie. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient dans le bois dont ils s'approchaient. Ils longèrent un moment ce dernier puis Nathan, prenant la main de Mac et l'entraînant avec lui, dévala la pente. Après un instant de surprise elle courut avec lui. Elle éclata d'un rire enfantin. Ils étaient hors du temps ici. Elle regrettait de devoir partir si tôt. Une fois arrivés derrière la grange, essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent. Nathan s'adossa au mur du hangar et attira Mac toujours riant dans ses bras. Elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant sa respiration haletante. Il la serra contre lui sans un mot. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentit comme hypnotisée. Son regard était tendre tout en étant suffisamment inquisiteur pour lui donner l'impression qu'il pouvait voir au-delà de ce qui était visible. C'était comme s'il pouvait caresser son âme du regard. Elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis, depuis… Il baissa doucement son visage vers le sien et déposa un baiser léger sur son front. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Un deuxième baiser atterrit de la même façon sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis Nathan plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bras entourant toujours étroitement sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus près d'elle.

" Harm…"

Aussitôt il la repoussa, gentiment mais fermement. Il continuait à la fixer, le regard franc.

" Qui?"

Elle baissa la tête, mais d'une main sous son menton il la força à le regarder.

" Je suis désolée Nathan. Je ne peux pas faire ça." confessa-t-elle et ne pouvant pas faire face plus longtemps à sa déception elle prit la fuite vers la ferme, le laissant cloué sur place.

Bien sûr c'était trop tôt. Il y avait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Mais il s'était laissé porté par l'instant et elle avait répondu à son baiser. Il avait pensé avoir une chance avec cette femme étonnante qu'il avait rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt et dont il était tombé amoureux. Puis elle avait murmuré son nom, le nom de cet autre dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, lui rappelant qu'elle ne voyait en lui que celui qui l'empêchait de retrouver celui qu'elle appelait son meilleur ami et qui semblait maintenant s'avérer avoir été plus que ça.

Après un moment il prit lui aussi la direction de la ferme. Quand il l'eut atteint, il entendit Mac discuter tranquillement avec sa grand-mère dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face aux deux femmes, aussi il se dirigea vers leurs chambres afin d'aller chercher leurs bagages. Devant la chambre de Mac étaient déjà posés son sac et son vanity. Ils les prit en plus des siens et se dirigea vers la voiture. Alors qu'il refermait le coffre les deux femmes sortir de la maison.

" Vous devez vraiment déjà partir?"

" Malheureusement il le faut. Mon commandant m'attendra de pied ferme demain matin."

" Il faut aussi que je rentre."

" Quel dommage! C'était bien agréable de vous avoir ici. Vous reviendrez bientôt, n'est-ce pas?"

" Dès que je pourrai."

" Persuades tes parents de me rendre visite. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus et au téléphone ce n'est pas pareil."

" Je le ferai."

" Allez-y. Je ne voudrai pas vous faire rater votre avion. Soyez prudents sur la route."

" Nous le serrons Sarah. Merci encore pour l'accueil."

" De rien Mac, C'était très agréable de te revoir. Surtout dans ces bien meilleures conditions."

Elles s'embrassèrent puis Mac monta dans la voiture.

" Au-revoir Harm, je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien!"

" A bientôt grand-mère."

" Est-ce que vous avez bien prit le gâteau?"

" Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appellerai en arrivant."

Sarah attira son si grand petit-fils dans ses bras.

" Je t'aime, Harm."

" Je t'aime aussi grand-mère."

Après un dernier baiser sur le front de sa grand-mère il prit place dans la voiture qu'ils avaient louée à l'aéroport et mit le contact.

" Faites bon voyage!"

La vieille femme continua à agiter la main longtemps après que la voiture aie disparu à l'horizon.

(à suivre)

#.#.#.

Il y a des auteurs qui font de l'extorction de commentaires et ne poste le prochain chapitre qu'apres en avoir recu je me demande si... non... NON! je ne suis pas comme ca mais pensez-y, ca me ferait super plaisir. Pas besoin de me brosser dans le sens du poil, donnez-moi juste votre avis


	9. Chapter 9

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

Un très court chapitre cette fois donc je le poste tout de suite.

Bonne lecture!

# . # . # .

CH9

_Mercredi 20 octobre 2004_

_18h07_

_Aéroport international de Dulls_

" Plus tôt, chez ma grand-mère, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas faire quoi exactement ?"

Elle n'essaya même pas de faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Elle y avait pensé pendant tout le trajet les ramenant vers Washington.

" Nous laisser aller dans cette direction."

" Et pourquoi pas? Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas? Parce que tu l'aimes lui? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que vous, nous n'étions qu'amis?"

" C'est ce que j'ai dit et c'est aussi ce que nous étions."

" Mais… ?"

" Mais rien!"

" Je ne te crois pas! S'il n'y avait rien eu de plus qu'une amitié entre nous tu n'aurais pas cru l'embrasser tout à l'heure!"

" Possible mais cela ne te regarde pas. Nous pourrions en reparler si tu retrouvais la mémoire." Elle dit cela d'un ton si froid qu'il frissonna, 'le haïssait-elle tellement?'.

" Je crois que dans ce cas nous n'avons rien de plus à nous dire. Rentres bien. J'y vais mon avion m'attend. Je te tiendrai au courant si je retrouvais la mémoire mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te faire trop d'illusions.."

" Alors tes sentiments s'expliquent, tu veux oublier d'où tu viens! "

" Si c'est tout ce que tu vois…"

" Nathan, attends! Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça."

" Mais tu l'as dit."

" Je… Nathan, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi." en disant cela elle agrippa son bras.

" Non, Sarah, pas comme ça. Avant de te rencontrer, avant que tu ne veuilles me faire devenir Harm j'étais ce que je croyais être. Maintenant je ne suis plus ce que j'étais et je ne sais plus qui je suis."

Il retira son bras, l'embrassa sur la joue et parti d'un pas décidé en direction de la porte d'embarquement. Seulement, dès qu'il se sut hors de vue, toute détermination disparue de sa démarche, il posa son sac au sol et s'appuya contre un mur. Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'il la verrait? Arriveraient-ils à surmonter ça? Pourraient-ils rester amis? Mais l'avait-elle ne serait ce qu'une fois considéré comme son ami ou n'avait-elle fait preuve que de gentillesse en attendant qu'il retrouve la mémoire? Non il ne pouvait pas douter de ça. La façon dont elle s'était comportée envers lui ces derniers jours n'avait pas pu être jouée. Pourquoi avait-il précipité les choses? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça? 'Si j'avais su en rester là. Ne le dis plus. Ne sois pas déçue. Je n'ai pas baissé les bras. Mes deux mains cachaient ma figure quand j'ai gâché notre proche futur.'

Mac resta comme pétrifiée. Qu'avait-elle fait? Devait-elle le retenir? Non, il l'avait dit, il n'était pas capable d'écouter ses arguments pour le moment et elle-même avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Songeuse, elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 'Un baiser osé, sur mes lèvres déposé…'. Pourquoi lui avait-elle répondu ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su lui expliquer calmement ? 'Si j'avais su. Si j'avais pu éviter ça. Ne sois pas déçu. Je n'ai rien vu de cela. Mes deux mains cachaient ma figure quand j'ai gâché notre proche futur.'

(à suivre)

#.#.#.

...:-)...


	10. Chapter 10

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

Désolée pour le délai et ca risque de ne pas vraiment s'arranger car on arrive aux chapitres dont il me manque toujours certains passages. je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais avec l'approche de mes exams je ne prefère ne rien promettre.

bonne lecture

# . # . # .

_CH10_ Jeudi 21 octobre 2004

_18h13_

_résidence des Roberts_

Washington

" Mac?" s'exclama Harriet surprise en ouvrant la porte.

" Bonsoir Harriet, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère."

" Non pas du tout, entrez, je vous en pris." répondit-elle en s'écartant.

" Bud n'est pas encore rentré?" demanda Mac en pénétrant dans la maison.

" Non, il est dans le Kansas pour une enquête." Harriet observait son amie avec attention. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

" Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Sturgis me l'a dit."

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Mac? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harm?"

" Harm?" demanda-t-elle surprise puis elle soupira. " Suis-je si transparente?"

" Vous ne semblez pas vraiment vous-même et vu que vous avez passé ces derniers jours avec lui…"

" C'est…" commença Mac. Ne sachant pas comment continuer elle triturait la parka qu'elle venait de retirer.

" Donnez-moi votre veste. Il faut que je fasse manger les enfants et que je les couche. Mais si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu vous pouvez rester, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter. Nous pourrions avoir un petit dîner entre filles."

" Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas?"

" Pas du tout. Je serai ravie d'avoir de la compagnie!"

" Dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir. Je peux faire quoi que ce soit?"

" Oui, pouvez-vous prévenir AJ qu'il doit venir manger ? Il doit être dans sa chambre. "

" Bien sûr." répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

" AJ?" appela-t-elle en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" Oui? Tante Mac? Tu es là? Je ne t'ai pas entendu."

" Oui je passe la soirée ici. Que fais-tu de beau?" s'enquit-elle en s'approchant du bureau devant lequel il était installé puis elle l'embrassa sur le front.

" Je dessine. Regarde c'est l'avion que pilotait oncle Harm. Tu le reconnais?" Mac eu peine à retenir un hoquet de surprise.

" Bien sûr que je le reconnais. C'est un très beau tomcat que tu as dessiné là. Tu l'as fait tout seul?"

" Je me suis aidé du livre qu'oncle Harm m'avait offert." expliqua-t-il en désignant un livre ouvert sous sa boîte de crayons de couleur.

" C'est vraiment très bien dessiné. Tu me feras un beau dessin pour mettre dans mon bureau?"

" Bien sûr. Tu veux un avion?"

" Comme tu veux. Mais maintenant viens. Il faut aller manger. Je suis sûre que ta mère se demande déjà ce que l'on est en train de fabriquer."

" Je peux pas encore continuer un tout petit peu? J'ai presque fini."

" Non, aller viens."

" S'il te plaît, tante Mac."

" Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux de chien battu. Il est l'heure de manger, puis il faudra aller au lit afin d'être en forme demain pour l'école. Tu pourras finir ton dessin demain après-midi. Viens bonhomme."

…

" Il n'a pas fait d'histoire pour se coucher?" demanda Harriet à Mac alors que celle-ci revenait dans la cuisine.

" Absolument pas. Il est adorable. Je vous envie tellement. Vous avez traversé les pires moments mais au final vous avez une famille dont vous pouvez être fière."

" Je le suis. Vous le serez vous aussi un jour, vous verrez."

" J'aimerai vous croire…"

" Vous pouvez jetez un œil à Lise pendant que je vais chercher de quoi nous faire à manger au sous-sol? Je la couche plus tard sinon je peux être sûre qu'elle sera réveillée et en pleine forme à 5 heures et demi demain matin."

" Bien sûr. Viens voir Tante Mac." s'adressa-t-elle à la petite fille en la prenant des bras de sa mère. " Tu me montres tes jouets?" demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le parc posé dans la pièce à côté. Elle y piocha quelques jouets puis installa la fillette sur le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle. " Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comme ça marche. Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de jouer à la maman." Lise prit une balle se trouvant à sa portée et la lança le plus loin que ces petits bras le lui permettaient.

" Tu veux jouer à la balle? OK, jusque là je crois que je peux suivre." Mac alla ramasser la balle. Elle l'avait à peine rendue à la petite fille que celle-ci la renvoyait rouler en éclatant de rire. Cette fois-ci la balle avait roulé sous la table et Mac dû se contorsionner pour la récupérer.

" Tu essayes de rentrer en compétition avec l'entraînement des Marins? Normalement j'ai le droit à un kaki, je ne suis pas obligé de ramper en jupe! Et ça te fait rire?" demanda Mac, riant elle-même alors qu'elle imaginait ce que l'on penserait si on la trouvait ainsi.

" Mac?"

" Heu… Je suis là."

" Lise!" gronda Harriet avant de se retourner vers Mac. " C'est son plus grand jeu en ce moment. Venez donc dans la cuisine avec moi, nous pourrons discuter." dit-elle en prenant sa fille sous le bras avant de la redéposé sur un tapis de jeu dans un coin de la cuisine. Mac se releva, épousseta sa jupe et alla prendre place sur un des tabourets de bar du côté de la cuisinière.

" Alors? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

" Je…"

" Ça c'est mal passé avec Harm?"

" Non! Pas du tout. Enfin, pas au départ. La semaine dernière ses parents sont venus. Les retrouvailles se sont bien passées, c'était très émouvant. Puis nous avons passé le week-end chez sa grand-mère. C'était aussi très agréable, de vraies vacances."

" Alors où est le problème? Il n'a pas retrouver la mémoire?"

" Non mais ce n'est pas le problème, enfin si bien sûr, je suis déçue et je commence à croire qu'il ne la retrouvera plus. Mais je commence à me faire à cette idée. Ce qui ne veut pas vraiment dire que je l'accepte mais je me fais à cette idée."

Harriet se retourna pour montrer qu'elle était attentive même si elle s'affairait devant les fourneaux.

" J'ai appris à mieux connaître celui qu'il est devenu et à l'apprécier en tant que tel même si bien sûr je n'ai pas cessé de le comparer à avant, cherchant les points communs. Je commence même à penser à lui en deux personnes distinctes. Je veux dire au Harm d'avant et au Harm de maintenant ou plutôt à Harm et à Nathan. Cela vient probablement du fait qu'il m'a demandé de l'appeler Nathan."

" Oui, même si nous avons fait l'effort pendant la soirée que nous avons passé chez vous j'avoue qu'avec Bud nous en parlons en tant que Harm. S'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire nous aurons nous aussi à changer nos habitudes."

" Je ne sais pas si cela sera nécessaire."

" Pourquoi donc?"

" Nous nous sommes quittés fâchés. Je ne sais pas si nous aurons souvent l'occasion de le revoir."

Cette fois Harriet se retourna complètement, scrutant avec attention le visage de Mac afin de déterminer à quel point elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

" C'est si grave?"

" Je me suis comportée comme un goujat. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse me pardonner."

" Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputer avec lui et je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas la dernière."

" J'espère que vous avez raison."

" Ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça. Racontez-moi."

" Hier, avant de prendre le chemin du retour, nous sommes allez nous promener, Nathan et moi. C'était très agréable. Je savourais chaque instant de mon dernier jour de congé. D'un coup il s'est mit à dévaler la colline sur laquelle nous nous trouvions en direction de la ferme de sa grand-mère. Il a prit ma main et j'ai couru avec lui. C'était amusant. Arrivés en bas, essoufflés, nous avons reprit notre souffle appuyés l'un contre l'autre."

Harriet commença à se douter de ce qui allait suivre. Elle resta concentrée au-dessus de sa casserole, ne sachant pas qu'elle visage présenter à son amie.

" Il m'a embrassé. Dans l'atmosphère du moment je l'ai laissé faire je l'ai même…" Elle se sentit tout à coup gênée. Même si Harriet et elle étaient devenues des amies proches au fils des années, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ce genre de détails sur sa vie intime avec elle, avec quiconque d'ailleurs.

" Vous l'avez embrassé en retour?" demanda Harriet d'un ton neutre, ne voulant pas donner l'impression à Mac qu'elle la jugeait.

" Oui. Et prise dans l'instant j'ai murmuré son nom. Harm, je veux dire. Il m'a demandé qui j'entendais par là, l'ancien Harm ou celui qui était devant moi. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas et j'ai pris la fuite." Elle se retourna vers la petite Lise qui s'approchait de son pas encore incertain. Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler elle prit la fillette sur ces genoux.

" Coucou la puce, tu viens consoler tante Mac?" Elle n'obtint aucune réponse mais la petite fille se blotti plus confortablement dans ses bras et se laissa bercer.

" Je peux comprendre qu'il se soit sentit blessé mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il pourra comprendre?"

" Oh, attendez, ce n'est pas fini. Le pire reste à venir."

Harriet se retourna à nouveau vers Mac et ne pu que lire sa détresse.

" Peu après nous avons prit congé de sa grand-mère et nous nous sommes rendu à l'aéroport. C'est peu dire que le trajet a été calme. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerai directement à Atlanta une fois arrivé à Washington. Jusque là il hésitait entre rentrer directement et rester jusqu'à ce week-end. Il voulait prendre le temps de rendre visite à AJ. Je suis désolée."

" Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que si son rôle de parrain lui tient à cœur il le ferra. Sinon et bien, je crois que je préfère qu'AJ ne l'ai pas revu."

" Après avoir récupéré nos bagages à Dulls il m'a demandé ce que je ne pouvais pas." Elle resserra son étreinte sur l'enfant qu'elle berçait doucement.

" Et qu'avez vous répondu?" Harriet la poussa gentiment à poursuivre.

" Que je ne pouvais pas nous laisser aller dans cette direction. Il m'a alors demandé si c'était parce que je ne l'aimais pas lui, Nathan ou parce que j'aimais Harm, me rappelant que je lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous."

" Vous ne lui avez rien dit du tout? " s'exclama Harriet. " Je veux dire, entre vous il y avait quand même… Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas." Elle se tut, sachant qu'elle était allé trop loin.

" Je vous en prie, allez-y, j'aimerai connaître votre avis."

" Je ne sais pas s'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose entre vous mais de là à dire qu'il n'y avait rien…" Elle adressa un regard interrogatif à Mac.

" Pour votre information il ne s'est jamais rien vraiment passé. Enfin… disons que ce n'est jamais allé plus loin qu'un baiser et nous n'avons jamais fait de projets en communs. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose et qu'il aurait probablement pû se passer quelque chose si nous n'avions pas été si… si… fières? égoistes? "

" Pourquoi ne pas dire 'compliqués'? "

" Disons 'compliqués' même si je suis sûre que c'est une mauvaise excuse. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ça n'en a plus."

" Et vous n'avez rien expliqué de tout ça à Harm? heu... Nathan"

" Non. Je nous ai présenté comme des amis, comme les très bon amis que nous étions. Je lui ai raconté des anecdotes qui nous sont arrivées mais… je n'ai jamais évoqué les sentiments que j'ai pû avoir à son égare ou ceux que je soupçonne qu'il ait pu avoir."

" Pourquoi? Si je peux me permettre."

" Je crois… je crois que je pensais qu'il allait se souvenir et que nous reprendrions où nous nous étions arrêtés lors de sa disparition. Et puis tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente dans l'obligation d'éprouver quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas. "

" Là où vous en étiez arrêté?" demanda timidement Harriet, toujours prête à entendre qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

" Je crois que nous étions prêt à tirer les choses au claire entre nous, à faire avancer les choses quand il a disparu."

" Oh!"

" Après une année chaotique, l'annulation de mon mariage, le départ de Mic… enfin vous connaissez, où notre amitié a quelque peu battu de l'aile nous avions décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je voulais attendre de voir si notre amitié avait été remise sur les bons rails et je crois, en tout cas j'en avais le projet, que j'aurais essayé de faire évoluer notre relation. Et puis… quand j'ai vidé son appartement avec sa mère nous avons trouvé une lettre qui m'était adressé dans lequel il exprimait son désir de nous voir devenir plus que des amis." Elle ne réussit cette fois pas à retenir ses larmes. En voulant les sécher elle remarqua que Lise s'était endormie dans ses bras.

" Oh! Je suis désolée!" Harriet passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Mac.

" Vous n'y pouvez rien. Personne n'y peut rien. C'est probablement le plus frustrant."

" Vous savez, pour ce qui est de la situation avec Nathan… "

" Oui? " Mac, les yeux rougis, se tourna vers Harriet.

" Je pense que vous avez eu raison. Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû le dire ainsi mais on as tous raison de se poser des questions, d'oser dire non. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez bon pour vous, au regard de vos sentiments pour Harm et pour lui mais aussi ce que vous pensiez bon pour lui. Il le comprendra et il reviendra. "

" Ou il ne pardonnera pas et ne reviendra pas."

" Dans ce cas il a beaucoup changé et pas dans le bon sens. Et alors je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir de son amitié. C'est votre décision et il devra apprendre à vivre avec. Si vous laissez quelqu'un prendre en main votre destin c'est la fin. "

" Oh oui! Je connais."

" Vous voyez, laissez un peu de temps au temps et voyez ce que l'avenir nous réserve."

" Merci beaucoup Harriet. Ça m'a fait énormément de bien de parler avec vous." dit Mac en se relevant avec prudence.

" Mais de rien. Allez, je vais vite mettre Lise au lit et puis nous pourrons manger et penser à autre chose. Nous pourrions même manger devant la télé. Une vraie soirée coocooning, qu'est ce que vous en dites? "

" J'en dis que j'ai bien besoin de me détendre. "

" Bon alors j'y vais. Ça ira?" demanda-t-elle encore en délestant Mac de son précieux paquet.

" Oui, oui. Ça va aller."

(à suivre)


	11. Chapter 11

NA: JAG et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...bla...bla...bla...

De nouveau un certain nombre d'extraits de chanson dans ce chapitre. Qui sera les retrouver?;-)

# . # . # .

_CH11_

_Mardi 26 octobre 2004_

_19h22_

_appartement de Sarah Mackenzie_

_Georgetown / Washington_

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis leur retour si l'on omettait un mot impersonnel indiquant qu'il était bien arrivé et qu'elle avait trouvé en arrivant au bureau le jeudi précédent. Elle avait essayé de le joindre à deux ou trois reprises durant le week-end mais n'obtenant pas de réponse elle n'avait pas insisté. Aussi, lorsqu'elle reconnut son écriture sur l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de sortir de sa boîte aux lettres son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle était à la fois impatiente d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles et inquiète de ce que pourrait contenir sa lettre. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe et dépliait la lettre. Glissée entre les feuillets elle découvrit une carte postale sur laquelle était imprimé: «Si je te chante cette chanson si triste et sans espoir c'est que tu es si loin, il est si tard et je voudrais te revoir. »

Instantanément elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue. Apparemment il lui avait pardonné. Ou du moins n'avait-elle rien commis d'irréparable. Comme il n'y avait rien d'indiqué au dos elle entreprit de lire sa lettre, le cœur moins chargé de craintes.

_Sarah,_

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est pour te demander d'excuser ma conduite de mercredi. Je suis désolé que l'on se soit séparé ainsi. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux nous quitter sans un adieu. Mais je pouvais t'imaginer, toute seule, abandonnée et j'ai failli courir vers toi. C'est à peine si j'ai pu me retenir ! Pourtant je reste persuadé que c'était mieux ainsi. Je n'étais pas prêt à écouter tes arguments. _

_Je passe le week-end sur la côte. J'ai besoin, je crois, de prendre du temps pour moi, du temps pour réfléchir à l'avenir et à ce que je veux faire de ma vie maintenant que j'en connais les origines. _

_Si j'ai décidé de venir ici c'est pour être loin de ce qui me lie à ma vie d'autrefois à Washington comme de ce qui me raccroche à celle à Atlanta. Bien sûr on pourrait au contraire considérer que la mer est le point commun. En effet, vu que j'ai servit sur porte-avions je suppose que je devais me sentir proche de la mer. Et puis j'ai grandit au bord de celle-ci n'est ce pas ? Mais elle est aussi très importante pour celui que je suis devenu. Quand j'ai été capable de me déplacer à la seule aide de béquilles j'ai participé à une excursion sur la côte organisée par l'hôpital. C'était la première fois que j'en sortais après presque 3 mois de soins. J'ai été subjugué par sa beauté et son immensité. _

_Aujourd'hui je reste des heures à la regarder, le cœur abasourdi, les pensées de travers, et je ne comprends rien à ce triste univers, tout est couleur de pluie, tout est couleur d'hiver. Je regarde la mer et j'ai l'impression d'être né hier. Mais que je sois né d'hier ou d'avant le déluge, j'ai souvent l'impression de tout recommencer. Seulement cette fois je ne sais plus par quel bout commencer. Est-ce possible de brûler la vie par les deux bouts ?_

_Je marche sur le sable et je me sens coupable, coupable de t'avoir blessée, coupable de ne pas avoir su te comprendre. Je regarde la mer et je pense à toi. Est-ce que tu me pardonneras? M'accorderas-tu une autre chance? Je ne veux pas te perdre et je veux que tu sois certaine de mon amitié._

Je sais que tu es déçue que je ne retrouve pas la mémoire mais j'espère que tu sais aussi que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et que je continu à le faire. A ce propos, j'ai pris rendez-vous chez mon neurologue pour une batterie d'examens en début de semaine prochaine. Je te tiendrai au courant des résultats. J'espère que même si je ne suis pas Harm, que je ne le suis plus et que je ne le redeviendrai probablement jamais, je serai digne de ton intérêt et que tu voudras bien m'accorder ton amitié. J'ai énormément apprécié les moments que nous avons passés ensemble ces dernières semaines. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Je me suis senti soutenu, compris. Même si tu ne peux pas réellement savoir ce que je ressens, j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais une vraie idée des sentiments qui pouvaient m'animer. J'ose espérer que tu as aussi eu du plaisir à passer ces quelques moments avec moi.

_Si tu te trouvais à cet instant devant moi je ne saurai pas vraiment quoi te dire, comment m'expliquer pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'en tant qu'amie tu partages avec moi ces instants. J'aimerais que tu marches avec moi le long de cette plage, que nous regardions ensemble les vagues venir s'écraser à nos pieds. J'aimerais tout simplement ne pas m'être enfui.  
J'espère avoir bien vite de tes nouvelles. Tu me manques,_

_Nathan_

Ce n'est qu'après avoir relu la lettre à deux reprises que Mac réussi à émettre des pensées cohérentes. Dans sa lettre, Nathan ne lui avait pas pardonné mais avait cherché à s'excuser. Comme s'il elle l'avait tenu plus d'une seconde pour responsable de la situation! C'était elle qui avait mis tout ça en branle en ne lui racontant qu'une version «épurée» de leur histoire commune. Comment aurait-il pû savoir qu'il mettait les pieds dans le plat? Elle lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien eu! Elle se sentait d'autant plus coupable. Elle était responsable et c'est lui qui lui présentait des excuses! Et puis il semblait mettre un tel prix à son amitié. A cet instant elle ne sentait pas vraiment comme une amie de valeur. Elle envisagea de lui téléphoner mais se rendit compte qu'elle était probablement trop émue pour avoir une conversation sensée au téléphone aussi se décida-t-elle à lui répondre elle aussi par écrit.

_Nathan,_

_Je viens de lire, et relire, ta lettre et je me sens bête. Et coupable. Coupable d'avoir engendré cette situation, coupable de l'avoir laissée s'envenimer et surtout de te laisser t'excuser pour quelque chose à laquelle tu ne peux rien. Si l'un de nous à des excuses à présenter c'est bien moi. J'espère que tu pardonnera la façon dont je t'ai répondu mercredi mais encore et surtout j'espère que tu pourras m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir donner l'entière et complète vérité concernant ma relation avec Harm. Je ne sais pas, la situation à toujours été plutôt compliquée et je crois que je cherchais à me protéger. Protéger de quoi? difficile à dire. Mes faux pas me collent à la peau, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est nous blesser tout les deux. Pourras-tu me pardonner? Je te dois toujours une explication mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir comment mettre ça sur papier, j'espère donc pouvoir te la donner de vive voix la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. Car nous nous reverrons n'est ce pas?_

_Bien sûr que je te conserve mon amitié et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé en douter. J'ai moi aussi eu beaucoup de plaisir à passer ces quelques jours avec toi et je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Harm. Si j'ai appris à te connaître à travers tes différences et tes points communs avec lui, je sais que je t'apprécie pour toi._

_Tiens moi au courant pour tes examens._

_Sois certain que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. J'espère moi aussi avoir prochainement de tes nouvelles, à très bientôt,_

_Mac_

Elle n'avait pas le talent littéraire de Nathan mais elle espérait avoir réussit à faire passer son message.

_Jeudi 4 novembre 2004_

_18h16_

_appartement de Sarah Mackenzie_

_Georgetown / Washington_

Mac faisait nerveusement tourner un stylo entre ses doigts en écoutant la sonnerie à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle avait trouvé un message de Nathan sur son répondeur en rentrant. Il avait les résultats de ses examens et lui demandait de le rappeler dès qu'elle serait chez elle.

/ Nathan. /

" Hallo, c'est Mac."

/ Ah, Sarah. Tu as eu mon message. / C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et elle le laissa poursuivre. / Comme je le disais j'avais aujourd'hui un rendez-vous chez mon neurologue pour discuter des résultats des examens que j'ai passés mardi... /

Elle savait déjà ce qui allait venir. Elle s'y était préparé. Elle n'attendait plus qu'une confirmation et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore articuler, il venait de la lui fournir. Son ton, sa façon de tourner autour du pot ne faisait que corroborer ce qu'elle suspectait. Les examens qu'il avait passés n'ajoutaient que des preuves biologiques à ce qu'ils avaient déjà pût observer: Il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire et ne le ferait probablement jamais.

" Il faut que tu règles la situation avec la Navy." Elle le coupa sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle interrompait, ayant arrêté de prêter attention à ses paroles quelques instant auparavant.

/ Pardon? /

" Il faut que tu règles la situation avec la Navy. Tu risques d'être accusé d'avoir déserter. "

/ ... /

" J'ai commencé à me renseigner et j'ai déjà récupéré un certain nombre de formulaires qu'il va te falloir remplir. Il faudra aussi probablement une justification de ton médecin. Je t'enverrai ce que j'ai rassembler demain" Elle présenta les faits comme elle l'aurait fait devant un tribunal. Bien qu'elle ce soit préparé à cette situation ,elle ne pouvait pas gérer les émotions qui manquaient de la submerger, pas encore, pas avec Nathan au bout du fil, c'est pourquoi elle essayait de se détacher le plus possible.

/ Humm, merci mais... pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'accuserait de désertion? J'ai été gravement blessé lors d'une opération. J'ai perdu la mémoire, je n'ai pas quitté délibérément l'armée! / La frustration qu'il éprouvait perçant clairement.

" C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi ce n'est que depuis que tu sais qui tu as été que tu es en situation... irrégulière. Ça fait presque deux mois et maintenant qu'il a été confirmé que tu ne retrouverai pas la mémoire, il ne faut pas tarder à régler cette question avant que tu ne rencontres des problèmes."

Après un moment de silence, il finit par répondre.

/ Je suppose que tu as raison. Il faudrait probablement que j'informe la cours qui m'a accordé mon identité provisoire de nos dernières découvertes. Tu disais que tu allai m'envoyer des papiers. En quoi consiste les démarches que j'ai à réaliser pour régler la situation avec la Navy? /

" Il va falloir que tu justifies ton absence ses presque trois dernières années puis que tu demandes une séparation pour raison médicale. Ça ne devrait pas pauser trop de problème. Après avoir fournit les justificatifs nécessaires il faudra que tu sois présent pour l'officialisation de la décision, probablement au JAG ici à DC. Je t'aiderai autant que je peux. "

/ Merci... Je sais que la situation n'est pas évidente pour toi. /

" Je pensais ce que je t'ai écrit. "

/ ... /

(à suivre)


End file.
